A different Kind of Hero
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: We all know the story of the Hero of time, but it's seven years later something is happening in the Shadow Temple and now a certain Sheikah has to save Hyrule all while trying to hold a romance with his Hero. Rated M for future chapters contains Yaoi fluffiness. LinkX Male Sheik.
1. Chapter 1

A different kind of hero.

A/N: So Finally my first story that I Have been way nervous to publish. First of all I realize in the game Zelda was Sheik! Too bad! In my story not so much he's a boy and I Have many reasons why I believe this! Also it's rated M for future steamy Chapters. It's gonna have lemony goodness, but I have it broken up so the steam will have it's own chapters, but it will still have fluffy shonen Ai! Please leave a review I love Constructive critiques. Not mean flames! But if adorable boys loving isn't your thing you might wanna exit! Still here? Alright please enjoy!

The dirty blonde haired boy stared, with his one uncovered eye, at the girl talking excitedly in front of him.

"It's all planned out. I invited him to a huge banquet in his honor! For all he's done of course. It's only fitting seeing as we've had peace for over seven years" The princess stopped and thought "Seven is such an odd number, but no matter." Her blue eyes looked over hopefully to her ever sterned faced attendant hopefully.

"Yes princess. It is the perfect ruse to get the young boy to the castle. He does deserve something for all the trials he with stood."

The princess feigned shock! "It is not a ruse! Of course it comes with me asking a favor, but he might enjoy seeing everyone. He's been out seeing the world, he doesn't even know about his best friend!" She sighed and looked over at the boy sitting across from her. He wasn't very big, if not for the muscles underneath his skin tight outfit, one might assume he was a girl. He had long hair and unruly bangs that always seemed to cover half his face, and his ruby colored eyes. Of course there was the stupid cowl covering from his nose down, almost always. Almost because for special occasions, because she was the princess, he has his face uncovered. He was quite a beautiful sight. Not her type of course he was like a brother to her, he was special and her attendants nephew. She smiled at him "Well what do you think Sheik?"

Links Pov

He looked over the note he received from the princess. A banquet huh? Because he "deserved" it. Why because he had saves Hyrule in some alternate story line. All the Hylians knew was that he helped to princess, but that was enough for them to respect him. He then went on a journey of grieving, and saved Termina. The Terminans knew nothing of impending moon death! While he was forced to relive the same three days over, and over, and over. He almost died from the repetition. Of course being the "Hero" he was sure the Gods felt a need to build on his character. The banquet sounded nice though, seven years of peace. What an odd number. In a few days Clock Town would be having their festival, completely unaware seven years ago they could have died. His thoughts wandered to Tatl, Tael, and the Skull Kid, he hoped they kept good on the promise to behave. He looked around his small room and sighed. He was alone, all alone, all the time. No fairy companion, no friends, no one except his horse outside. Don't get him wrong Epona was so important in his life. A friend through thick and thin, but she didn't possess conversational skills. The only time he didn't feel lonely was on a separate time paradox, before Saria became a sage. Yet, even after revealing sages there was a certain red eyed youth he look foward to seeing. Now those eyes were the blue eyes of Zelda, but Sheik was a comforting thought at that time in his life.

He went outside to his horse and stroked her mane. "You ready to get pampered at the castle girl?" She nudged his hand impatiently and he smiled climbing onto her back. "Well let's go then, to Hyrule Castle."

Sheik`s POV

He was being pushed down the hallway by a distressed looking Princess "Hurry and get dressed! The royals will be arriving any minute"

He protested loudly "Royals hate me,remember? And concerning the Hero how is he going to realize who I am if I have to wear those awful clothes!"

"Sheik it's in the same Style you wear now! Also you are part of the surprise to soften the blow for my favor to ask! Now go, that's an order."

He snapped his mouth closed for a protest after she ordered him. Sheik wasn't allowed to refuse a direct order for a member of the Royal Family. He went into his room and closed the door in the face of a smug Princess. He sat on the large bed and began unwinding the wraps around his fingers and arms, engrossed in his thoughts. Why was he a surprise? He merely mentioned how he hadn't seen the hero and make friends with him, and she blows it up. Typical big sister. Secretly his body was tingling in anticipation of seeing that beautiful blonde with eyes the same color of lake Hylia. How would he explain his sudden being an actual person. `Oh hi Hero! Zelda merged her soul with mine to hide from Ganondorf. Until the right moment she could reveal herself, so I'm a real person.` He scoffed at himself, as if he would be so blatant. To be honest it sounded ridiculous. He removed his cowl, and all the wraps around his face letting his hair out, that dropped down to mid back. He started unwrapping his chest, thighs, and shucking off his boots consumed back in his thoughts. Might as well, if being blatant say `I've loved you since I laid eyes on you. Please be mine` He felt heat creeping up on his neck and cheeks. No way he was doing that! He was almost certain his feelings were unrequited , but if he gained a friend tonight, it wouldn't be a complete failure. He quickly broke from his thoughts and shed his current outfit to put on the other. The Princess was right it was the same style and material as the previous outfit, only this one was black with satin wraps and knew high leather boots. He finished all the wrapping and began combing, and then braiding his long hair securing it was a satin tie. He looked over himself once for appearances sake, and went to find Zelda before she came looking for him.

Link`s Pov

He arrived at the castle safe and unscarred. He came across a few weak monsters, but easily avoided them with Epona`s speed. He handed a small stable boy his reigns. The boy recognized Link and stared openly at him before bowing low "W-we will take exceptional care of your horse, sir!"

Link always felt uncomfortable at being treated like that so he only nodded and backed out, slowly. He looked at the castle horses, carriages, and tons of nobles. Oh boy he thought sarcastically bunch of bowing royals calling him Hero. He was close to the door when he noticed a carriage in his favorite color, forest green. He watched the door open and gasped loudly "Saria!" He yelled to the green haired girl who walked out. She looked at him and ran over wrapping her arms around his neck after he kneeled down. "Oh Link!" She cried "It's been so long! I know I told you we would always be friends, but that doesn't mean never come see me!"

He laughed "But I thought sages couldn't leave the chamber"

She shook her head and places her hands on her chest "Now, since we heard the call, we keep the deal with Our souls. We can be rulers, and sages. Like Darunia, leader of the Gorons. Ruto, queen of the Zoras. Nabooru, Queen of the Gerudo."

Link couldn't believe it. He had missed so much. He stood and looked at the girl with her hand outstretched "Come on! I'm sure everyone will be excited to see you!"

Sheik`s Pov

He stood behind the princess nodding and bowing to nobles as they presented themselves to her. A woman with a fiercely pointed nose, tan skin, and hair thr color of fire swept into a ponytail kneeled before Zelda "I am Nabooru, queen of the Gerudo and the sage of Spirit." Zelda smiled "Of course! Welcome Nabooru, I trust all is well in the desert?" Nabooru stood and smiles taking a more relaxed position."Yes your highness. Still hot and full of sand. All The girls send their greeting especially to the guest of honor. Can't wait to see his adorable blonde face"

Sheik stiffened how dare she talk about Link like that. Maybe she had a couldn't compete with that she was older, beautiful, in a position of power, a woman...he began to feel sick. Nabooru walked away as a young girl came and kneeled before Zelda "Saria" the green haired girl said "Messenger And Sage of the Forest" "Hello dear Saria" Zelda for some reason adored This little Kokiri "How is the forest?" Saria giggled "The new Deku Sprout is flourishing, and the children adore him!" Zelda clasped her hands together "wonderful! I will have to go visit the forest soon to see him"

Saria walked away and Sheik felt his breathe catch in his throat. His heart felt like it might pound out of his chest. It was him. He watched the boy kneel and say "Link, Hero of time."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n So it's not going to Keep going back and forth, once I can get most characters in the same Place. Once that happens, everything will turn into a third person kind of thing. Also I apologize for any grammatical or punctuation issues. I only find time for this late at night, so usually I'm half out anyways. I do try to proofread and what not, but I know I still miss things. Anyways I don't have chapter names unless I get inspiration. So here's chapter 2 **

Link looked up and saw Zelda`s nursemaid, Impa (also sage of Shadow. A temple Link never wanted to visit again) standing behind the princess. Also a boy, obviously a Sheikah standing next to her. Something in those red eyes seemed so familiar, yet distant. He couldn't get to engrossed as Zelda wrapped him in a big, sisterly hug. "Link!" She said happily "I've missed you so much! Always on a new adventure. I have to throw a banquet just to see your face!"

Impa cleared her throat "Princess, this is hardly the time we have many more-" she was cut off by Zelda "Yes, yes alright." She turned back to Link "You will sit with me and the Sages at dinner. I want to hear all about your travels."

He nodded and smiled at Zelda, but he was still staring at the red eyed youth behind her. Who was he, what was the familiarity he felt? He got lost in his thoughts as he walked down a narrow corridor into the ballroom, for idle Noble chattering. Everyone hushed as he walked in, he heard mumblings of "hero" and "fine young gentlemen" he began to feel uncomfortable. That was until he heard a squeal followed by rushed footsteps as Ruto came into view. Well make the finsteps then. He braced himself as Ruto flew into his arms. "Oh Link, my first love." She purred "it's been so long you naughty boy, not coming to visit your bethrothed"

He felt like a fish out of water (maybe not the best analogy, considering) his mouth opening and closing uselessly, stumbling over his tongue. Ruto dropped onto her feet and out of his arms and giggled, her fins twitching almost- flirtatiously. She covered his mouth with her hand "Calm down. I never intended you to keep your promise. It's almost like it never happened." She began to walk away, but stopped mid step and turned around to face him "of course, the offer is still on the table, if you want it though" her fins twitched and she winked before walking off. He felt his face get hot as he remembered how completely insane that Zora girl was. Crazy and slight obsessive. What a combination for a new queen. He began to walk around finding more people he knew. He escaped a bone-crushing hug from Darunia, and the lewd advances from the Gerudo Queen. He couldn't believe exactly how much insanity he had encountered, or how he actually survived it all.

Sheik had to hold in a sigh of relief as the last noble presented themselves to the princess. They waited until they walked off and he watched Zelda slump into her chair. "that" she started softly "is exhausting! So many names and bowing, nodding, and pleasantries! I wish people could just called me Zelda!" She stood up and stretched looking at her two bodyguards. "Let's go start the feasting." She led the way as Impa and Sheik followed behind her.

Impa looked over at Sheik "Why so crestfallen, nephew?" Sheik flinched inwardly, lost in his own thoughts. He looked up into his Aunts eyes "Nothing, the Princess is correct. It's exhausting. Very exhausting to have people stare at you with contempt for half the day. Also I'm nervous about the Hero. I hope he will accept the princesses mission." Impa smiled and ruffled her nephews hair "The adventurous Hero with a child-like heart will be more than easy to please. Worry not, he would do anything for the princess. If not you shall go alone." That was exactly what he didn't want to hear.

Link watched Zelda climb up a beautiful staircase, it appeared to be lined in gold. She looked down in a way that commanded attention, and slowly the noise came to a halt.

"Greeting noblemen, sages, esteemed guests, and Hero" she looked over at Link and flashed him a smile, his face flushed up at the acknowledgment. She continued "Today we celebrate seven long years of peace, after the evil king was brought down for treason against the crown." the crowed clapped and cheered. Zelda motioned her hands to quiet down, and the cheering settled "And now Hyrule has reached a golden age of triumph and dignity!" The crowed started in again and she let it continue, smiling at the look of happiness on her subjects faces. They quieted down again. "Please, everyone take the hallway to your left to the dining room so we may begin our feast."

The crowd of people moved in slowly. They gasped and pointed at all the beautiful decorations, not to mention the beautiful chandelier hanging above them. Apparently there was an order to where they were supposed to sit. There were smaller round tables surrounding one larger square table placed in the middle. Link saw where all the other Sages were, assuming that's where he was supposed to be. He walked over and Saria saw him "Hi again Link. I could get used to seeing you again" she giggled "You should sit across from me, that way you can sit right next to the Princess." Zelda came walking over to the table. Impa standing behind her and the boy sitting at his right side. Zelda looked over at everyone "Let the banquet begin." With a flourish of her hands servants began rushing around laying plates filled with beautiful dishes on different tables. Sweet breads, vegetables, meats, and sweets. Link couldn't help but fill his plate, and begin to devour the food. He never ate like this on his travels. Nothing beats food you don't have to make yourself.

The idle chatter started around them, but at this table it sounded like old friends who had gone to summer camp telling stories of where they went. Forests, mountains, water, desert. All sounding exotic, but right next to each other some even connected.

Once Zelda was sure everything was squared away she looked at Link. He was stuffing his face not even bothering to breathe, or chew. "Link" she started. He stopped and swallowed hard "Y-yes Princess?" She looked shocked "None of that Princess stuff Link. We are friends, I insist, call me Zels or Zelda."

"Sorry Zel, noble atmosphere gets to me."

"No matter! I hate to bother you, but I didn't just miss you. I have another reason. First I have a favor, just tell me yes or no. I'm not forcing." she looked at him timidly and he just smiled "I would do anything for you Zels. What needs done?"

She sighed outwardly "Thank the Goddesses. Well, Hyrule Field seems to be getting slightly dangerous again. A few monsters here and there. Even wolfos at night. I want you to gauge how strong they are. I hate sending you, but I know how strong you are."

Link smiled "Not a problem. I actually ran into some monsters on my way here. I'll look into it tomorrow"

She was incredibly relieved. "Oh you won't be going alone! I've done a terrible thing. I have lied to you. I would feel ashamed, but this is your fault! For not coming to see me sooner" she gave Link a pointed look. He seemed to shrivel under it as he waited with tense anticipation. What was she hiding?

"Link look next to you"

He turned to his right and saw the boy with the red eyes staring at him. Those eyed drew him in, trying to tell him something, but what? Suddenly it dawned on him. Visions from some crazy time paradox came flooding foward and all he heard was

"Link meet Sheik."


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) So finally everything is out in the open Zeldas request and Sheiks big reveal. So exciting, after a few more boring chapters (with a hot steamyness between those) I promise things will start to pick up! **

**Now might also be a good Time to add A disclaimer because As much as I would love too I don't own the legend of Zelda or anything related to it. **

Link sat in his seat just stunned, shocked, confused. Zelda was Sheik wasn't she? The temple reveal...Was a lie? True, the boy next to him looked like Sheik, but any lithe, blonde who covered over half his face could look like Sheik! His eyes, those were the real deal, the ones he remembered. He enjoyed those few moments between temples. Saving girls got redundant, Sheik was all the "guy time" he got (rib crushing Gorons don't count) And now someone he thought didn't exist, did.

Sheik watched the blue eyed Hylian closely. His face completely readable, as every emotion possible crossed his face. Furrowed brows and steadily into a huge grin. "You're real!" The Hylians words caught him in his thoughts as a smile tugged at his lips. "Yes Hero, I am real. When Zelda had to hide from the false demon king, I was Her ruse."

Link opened his mouth to ask a question, but was cut off by Zelda "I know you must have a million questions so I decided to room you together. Also Sheik shall accompany you on your task tomorrow, Link"

"Guess that means we are partners now." Link looked at Sheik again who only gave a gentle nod.

He was glad the Hylian and everyone else became engrossed in conversation, as he felt his face get very hot.

Once the banquet seemed to draw to a close, meaning a lot of inebriated nobles, Zelda clapped her hands. Dozens of attendants ran around offering to show the nobles their rooms for the night. She sighed tracing a gloves finger lazily around the rim of her glass "Boys" She started softly. Both red and blues eyes looked at her "I will see you early tomorrow morning. For now bathe, ask some questions, then bed. I will personally come to check on you two to make sure you get along. Oh and Link I had my personal seamstress make you some clothes for while you are here."

Link couldn't help but make a face. Zelda was always doing nice stuff like this, but it was all unnecessary. He would never complain, hot baths, delicious food you can't complain about that!

A boy with chocolate brown hair walked over to Zelda`s side sweeping into a low bow. "Ah, boys please meet my personal attendant Nathaniel, he is the best of the best." Zelda said beaming at the boy. He looked at her and smiled "You flatter me princess I'm only doing my job." He turned to the two boys at the table and bowed "I am honored to meet the Hero and it's always nice to see you Sheik."

"Nathaniel if you could be so kind and show the boys to their room. Then go ahead take the rest of the night off"

"Thank you, your highness." Nathaniel turned back to the boys "Allow me please to escort you."

Sheik followed behind the attendant and the hero who were talking animatedly. Nathaniel asking the hero all about his adventures as they walked the seemingly endless corridor. Sheik knew the path by heart and allowed himself to close his eyes in thought. The hero hadn't said more than 10 words to him, and his usually readable face was blank was he angry or what? What was he thinking?

Nathaniel stopped and opened the door to the room. It was previously just the Sheikahs room, but he didn't mind having a cute roomate. He leaned against a wall watching those blue eyes survey the room in wonder and amusement. The fire burning in the hearth of the fireplace, the giant bed, and plush purple carpeting. Sheik was just grateful the staff cleaned up after he left. Last thing he needed was the Hylian assuming he was a slob. A soft cough from the door pulled both boys out of their heads "The Princess bids you both a wonderful night, and hopes everything is suitable. If you need anything plenty of servants roam the halls, and will be happy to assist in any way they can." Nathaniel bowed once more, turned on his heel and exited the room closing the door behind him.

Link was looking all over the room again. Everything was so new and beautiful. Not more than that red eyed boy leaning against the wall. How could he start a conversation with him. The minutes ticked by as blue eyes stared into red. Sheik had, had enough and arched off the wall almost cat like. He stormed past the Hylian one word crossing his lips "bath"

The Sheikah closed and locked the door behind him. He gripped onto the sink with his head down. He felt like he was losing it. The Hylian boy hated him, He did nothing wrong and he was hated. Just like the rest of Hyrule hated him. He was trembling by the time he started the bath, maybe it would help him concentrate to at least get a conversation started to obtain a friendship with the blonde.

When Sheik closed the door Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The only thing he could think was, Sheik was a real person. He was fighting to suppress how giddy he felt. With Sheik in the bath he let that stupid grin cross his face. He sat down on the surprisingly soft bed and ran his hands across the soft sheets. He saw the forest green pajamas at the foot of the bed, how sweet Zelda remembered his favorite color. He continued stroking the sheet as he thought How did Sheik feel about him? Even though his face was uncovered he still didn't give anything away. How was he supposed to figure this out? He layed on the bed exhaling loudly. He lay there for a long while almost falling asleep till he heard a lock click. He sat up and felt unable to breathe.

Sheik stood in the doorway still dripping wet. His long dirty blonde hair sticking to his face and shoulders. His strong muscled arms and perfectly sculpted planes of his chest. Leading down to each curve in his abdominal muscles, perfectly tight and toned. His skin tight outfits didn't over exaggerate, but the sight wasn't this good. The strong defined v shape barely prominent on his hips pointing down to his-towel. Link growled inwardly, feeling malice towards that piece of fabric. "My eyes are up here, Hero." Sheik said smiling.

Link flushed a bright red "I wasn't-I mean...were you done I would like to uh-bathe now!" Sheik stepped over to the side. The Hylian ran into the bathroom. Link pinned himself to the door with his heart beating erratically. What did Sheik think now? He had caught him unabashedly staring at his body! He hung his head and sighed deeply "Maybe I cam drown myself" he said darkly, but he knew even he didn't posses courage to that extent.

`So many ways to start a conversation and you chose that?`Sheik shook his head as red tinted his cheeks again. The Hylian was definitely staring at him, but why. Sheik pulled on his pajamas trying to rationalize this all in his head. He started brushing his long hair. Women threw themselves at the hero, what made Sheik so special? Maybe the Hero had never seen that much skin on another person, he seemed innocent enough. The natural Kokiri child in him. Teenage hormones, the most obvious of answers. With his long hair and lithe body, it wasn't too much of a stretch to suspect he was female. A lady once asked how he bound his breasts to tight. That was an awkward conversation.

His ears perked at the sound of the lock click. He looked over and froze. Link smiled sheepishly "forgot my clothes" he walked pointedly over to his pajamas on the bed and quickly walked back to the bathroom. Sheik was thankful for his training as he let out his breath. He was able to observe everything. His blonde hair framing those blue eyes and strong jaw. His strong looking arms, and back. Powerful legs that carried him with long smooth steps. The impeccable chest and his stomach. No abs, didn't heroes usually have incredible bodies? That just made him way cuter! He was so engrossed he almost didn't notice Link walking in. So began the staring match. Sheik closed his eyes and shook his head "Enough of this, Hero. Can we talk? This is getting ridiculous!"

Link softened as he looked into those nearly pleading red eyes. "Fine. What, how, when, why?"

Sheik smiled, right to the point. "Alright. I will explain everything." He said, finishing the braiding of his hair. "In the separate course of events, when The Demon King was successful in his treason, Impa took the then young princess and escaped on horseback. They took off to seek me. The princess sent me into hiding after she met you, seeing as her visions were coming to pass. As a Sheikah, I am bound and sworn to serve the royal family in any way possible. So Zelda, for lack of a better phrase bound her soul with mine in order to hide from the evil king and instructed me to aid you in your quest. Once you saved the sage of spirit, only she could given you light arrows, so she revealed herself. I was placed back into hiding because the Demon King learned of my existence and sought to kill me. You know the rest. When she sent you back, she did me as well. She felt guilty for stealing so many years from me. I asked her if I could keep my memories. So she wouldn't carry her burden alone." He paused looking over at the hero, brows furrowed in concentration."I asked the princess to meet you finally, and here we are."

Link was processing a lot. He wanted to profess his adoration for Sheik, but after the reveal he was confused. Sure Zelda was sweet, but she wasn't Sheik. But Sheik was just a persona she adapted, but now, not. He stared into those beautiful red eyes and over every contour in his face. That beautiful, uncovered face. He memorized every shape and contour. Those soft lips, every time he saw Sheik he wanted to know what he looked like, after a passion fueled kiss.

"Hero?" Sheik asked pulling Link from his thoughts.

"I'm not angry. I'm glad you are real. You were my guide, my savior. Losing 7 years was a big deal. It was nice to have someone, a guy, to relate to. Especially since all the sages were female. Gorons don't count, you can't tell the difference between male and female!

It was all so much. You find out she never ages, he tries to crush you, she forces you into an engagement, or promises you something good in a lewd manner. Don't get me started on the spirit temple!"

Sheik felt a mental wall crack and started to laugh. Link felt his face flush "Shut up Sheik it's not funny!" he threw a pillow at him that was easily deflected.

"Actually Hero, it is."

"No it's not!" Link hurled himself at the laughing Sheikah and looked down, seeing a pillow.

"This is why you never caught me. You're slow!" Sheik said from the other side of the bed.

Link blushed and quickly struck, catching the younger boys leg and pulling the struggling boy towards him. "Slow huh?" Link climbed on top of the boy pinning his wrists above his head, and crushing his weight down onto his hips.

Sheik was panting underneath him, but refused to give in to such a, provocative situation. "Yes Hero, slow"

"Oh really? You underneath me says something different"

"Too true." Sheik feigned submission, until Link loosened his grip. The lithe sheikah quickly slipped underneath the Hylian and through his legs. Quickly gaining balance on the bed, and put his foot in the small of the boys back pushing with all his weight.

"Well Fu-"

"Watch your mouth, Hero!"

Link pouted into the pillow, but then got an idea. He started to bounce on the bed. He felt Sheik loose his balance and quickly flipped over, grabbing the boys leg and pulled him down.

"What in the name of Hylia is going on here?" Zelda stood in the doorway with her arms crossed, eyes narrowed dangerously "You need separate rooms? Link going alone tomorrow?"

Sheik jumped down and kneeled "Forgive us princess. We got into a testosterone fueled battle for dominance."

"Get up Sheik, and it's Zelda"

Link laughed "Calm down Zels. We just tried to prove who is faster."

"I don't care unless it was a sleeping contest. I'm glad I came to check on you. Thank the Gods the rooms are sound proof! You two are being noisy, it's time for bed!" She massaged her head and sighed deeply "Now, goodnight boys"

"Goodnight princess" the boys said in unison.

The princess turned to leave, but stopped. Not looking at either one of them she said " This fight was pointless. Sheik is obviously much faster." She closed the door behind her and Sheik`s laughter filled the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I just wanted to thank all the nice readers and thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed. It means a lot knowing you all like it. Don't be afraid to review either. I'm nice I promise. **

**So here we are chapter 4. I think things are moving along nicely and I promise we are mere chapters away from some excitement! So enough of my yapping! Please enjoy.**

**Oh and again I don't own the Legend Of Zelda. **

Sheik`s laughter eventually died and he patted the bed. "I'm sorry Hero, please let's go to bed we have a big day tomorrow"

Link climbed into the bed and pulled the covers up "Knock of the Hero junk. My name is Link. I hate all these titles and formal crap."

"My apologies, Link."

"That's better."

They talked a little longer, eventually falling to sleep.

Link awoke fluttering his blue eyes, it was still dark so he assumed it was still the middle of the night. He was going to move until he felt an arm wrapped around his chest. He looked down and saw dirty blonde hair. He gasped "S-Sheik?" He cautiously moved the hair and saw the closed eyes of the Sheikah nuzzling into his chest. He looked so beautiful, all of the boys walls came down while he was sleeping. Now he was cuddling,into the blushing Hylian. Link didn't understand. He had never felt like this about anyone, well Saria, but she never aged so now she was his best friend. But Sheik, he was here and now in his arms. And he felt these strong urges the kind that made his pants tight, the urges that made him want to push the other boy down onto the bed and do unspeakable things to his body. He read the name of this feeling before. What was it...lust? Yeah that's it, but deep inside he felt it might be love. A deep unrequited love. For now, he would enjoy feeling the body wrapped around his. He ran his fingers through the boys long beautiful hair and quickly drifted back to sleep.

"Link wake up!" it was morning and Sheik was desperately trying to get the hero to wake. His only response was a groan, a dirty hand gesture, and a Hero rolling over. He sighed, how could the fate of Hyrule rest on such a lazy boy? There he was snoring into a pillow. Well, at least he was adorable doing it. He quickly got an idea. He pulled his cowl down (having dressed in his normal attire) leaned down to an ear on the sleeping boy and whispered threateningly "If you do not awake hero, I will pour very cold water on your head!"

Link groaned and sat up knowing the Sheikah wasn't joking. He groggily looked over at Sheik and pouted. His hair was tied up and the cowl was on. Good thing he commited his face to memory

"Welcome to the world of the living, Hero. You need-" He was cut off

"Link"

"Pardon?"

"My name is Link, not hero Sheik"

"Oh yes my apologies Link. Now you need to dress so we can meet with the princess for breakfast in her study."

Link groaned and stretched "Oh yeah and talk about the task for today."

He grabbed his outfit and headed into the bathroom to dress. He had never been a morning person, hated them actually. Today was different, he could get used to waking up to the face, covered or not every morning. Especially after the mid-night cuddling.

He dressed quickly and walked out seeing Sheik in his usual leaning against a wall pose.

"Ready, Link?"

"Mhm."

"I'll lead the way."

Sheik pulled himself off the wall. He led the way to the princesses study. He sighed inwardly. If Link knew he definitely wasn't showing it. Praise the Gods. What had come over him? Why did he feel a strong desire to compromise everything and cuddle with Link. He couldn't dwell on it as they came upon the door to the study. Sheik knocked and walked in

"Ahh! Hello boys! Link how strange to see you so early in the morning. The Kokiri told me you were a late riser. And you're on time!" Zelda had a huge smile on her face. Link shot her a look and she looked down fiddling with her hair. It was wore in a braid wrapped like a crown around her head.

Link huffed placing himself in a seat around the table with food on it.

"The her...Link was quite comfortable this morning. He's mad that I threatened to pour cold water on him." Sheik said quietly as he sat down.

Zelda covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. Impa joined in "I seem to recall a certain red-eyed boy I had to actually pour water on a few times. Nice not to be on the receiving end, huh nephew?"

Sheik sank into his chair and covered his face more with his hair as he blushed. Everyone was laughing.

Zelda was pouring tea for everyone as she talked about the days task. "Like I said last night, people are getting afraid stalchildren and wolfos and other monsters just appearing! I think it may be residual energy from the crossed time lines. The sages say the seal is strong, so that isn't a factor. I just need some reconnaissance. You two are strong. Gauge how tough they are and see if I can send A few people or a lot of the Royal Guard out to dispatch the Monsters." She took a sip of tea and sighed deeply "I feel so bad sending you, but you two are the strongest warriors I know. If anyone could handle say, an extraordinarily temperamental monster it's you guys."

The rest of breakfast consisted of small talk. Zelda told Link she had contacted Termina and was planning a "diplomatic visit" soon. Really it was so she could see it and establish trade relations. She wanted Link to tell her everything about it.

"Alright boys! Your horses are saddled up. So equip yourselves and head to the stables." Zelda said as breakfast ended and she smiled at the boys "Come back in time to report, clean, dress, and attend the ball. Boys, please be safe" She hugged them both tightly. Then shooed them out the door.

Sheik led the way back to the bedroom so they could equip for the journey. They entered and Link went to his side and grabbed his sword (he no longer could weild the master sword so the Gorons made him a strong sturdy Sword that was almost identical to It) and his shield and strapped them on his back. He rummaged through a small pack and pulled out things he didn't need his fairy ocarina, the stones for Farores Wind and Nayrus love, and what not. As he pulled them out they were miniature and grew quickly to normal size. Sheik looked on in amazement "I always wondered..." Link smiled at him "Where I kept it all? Everyone always does. I'm not sure where I got it. I've always had it. I like to think it was a gift from my mother." He trailed off at the end as he watched Sheik slipped daggers in between the bandages on his body. He was looking to change the subject, and saw Sheik tying a sword to his back "Where did that come from?" He didn't remember the Sheikah ever carrying a sword.

"Hmm? This?" Sheik pointed to his sword. At the nod he continued

"A gift, from my Aunt. For flawlessly performing my duties to the Royal family, and Aiding in the quest to save Hyrule."

They made their way to the stables. Link ran over to his faithful horse, Epona "Hey girl. Don't you look beautiful and spoiled." He ran his hands over her newly braided hair. He reached in his pack and pulled out a carrot, waving it temptingly in her face "Not to pampered to go on a journey I hope." The horse still watching the carrot clopped her hooves quickly. He laughed, gave her the treat, and climbed into the saddle, gripping tight to the reins. He walked the horse outside and waited for Sheik.

He watched Sheik ride out On a beautiful horse. Grey with midnight black hair. The horse looked made for him. "Wow Sheik, she's beautiful!"

"He, Link. I would assume a forest child would know the difference." He chuckled as Link blushed

"I know the difference! I wasn't exactly looking between his legs. Plus, normal people usually ride mares!"

"When have you ever known me to be normal, Link? " He rode passed Link and tweaked his nose. He was adorable when he got huffy. "For goddess sake, I spent seven years as a teenage girl." He stopped and immediately regretted the statement as a wicked grin spread across Link`s face. "You did. Must have spent many a night pining for a mans touch during those awkward years, huh?"

Sheik blushed "Catch me and find out Hero!" He called back already spurring his horse into a run. Link had no idea how close to the truth, he really was.


	5. 20 questions

**A/N Wow I'm going to feel bad if life happens and I stop updating so frequently! But Let's not think about that. Just enjoy the first chapter I thought of a title for. Yay! **

Sheik managed to talk his way out of that last question and they started a game of 20 questions. The monsters they encountered were really weak and after a quick scan of the horizon by Lon Lon Ranch, they almost seemed to materialize out of nowhere. This was disconcerting. Monsters appearing out of nowhere and Stalchildren during the day was just plain weird.

"Ok, my turn" said Link as he knocked an arrow and aimed at a wolfos on the distance "Sheik, Sheikah, not much variation, why?" He released the arrow and the monster disappeared in flames.

"Well, to be honest I have no real name. My father died before I was born, my mother in child birth. Sheikah children are named after the parents lay eyes on the child. My parents never saw me."

"Well your aunt, couldn't Impa have-" Link Was cut off

"Tradition Link. My Aunt won't break tradition. That's why she refers to me as nephew"

"Oh I thought she was uptight about formalities."

Sheik couldn't help but laugh "Hyrulians don't understand unnamed children so Zelda was told my name is Sheik. Actually, she met me right before you came sneaking in past those lazy guards that day"

Link smiled he remembered that day. He had met Malon and her lazy dad Talon. He snuck past all the royal guards and met Zelda and then Impa. "Were you actually there?"

"Of course! I was learning to protect the princess I would never have left her alone. One false move I wouldn't have hesitated to slit your throat."

Link gulped. This boy was not one to take his duties lightly "Y-Your turn, Sheik" Sheik flung a dagger into the neck of an unsuspecting monster "How old are you?"

Link laughed at the basic question "18, you"

Sheik could believe it, the hero was older than him, but still so childish. Everyone was older than him, even the princess, but he had more grace then all of them "16."

"Your turn again, young one."

Sheik flushed "Two years doesn't give you permission to treat me as a subordinate, Hero"

"I know let's start heading back. Your cute when you get worked up by the way." Link turned Epona to head back to the castle.

Sheik was,shocked. Did the hero just say he was cute. He wasn't even going to go into the different ways Link could `work him up.` He set his horse to a canter to catch up to Link. "What about your name? Makes me think of, chain links."

Link looked hurt, his eyes glassing over. Sheik began to panic "I'm sorry. We don't have to talk about it. I didn't mean to insult you." he reached out and grabbed the boys hand. Link squeezed the hand in his and didn't let go "No it's not that. The Great Deku Tree told me the story. I just remembered he's gone. I should visit sprout sometime."

Sheik was trying desperately to focus, but Link`s hand in his made him feel warm and lightheaded.

Link continued "At the height of the war my mother was severely injured and found shelter in the Kokiri forest. It was strange most Hylians can't even enter the forest. The Deku Tree granted an audience to the peculiar human with a child in her arms. She begged the tree to watch her child. She wasn't long for this world. She asked him to keep the child safe in his forest. She died right after he agreed and he never learned my name. He said he felt like I was a child of destiny a Link to the future peace of Hyrule. Get it?"

They dropped their horses off at the stables much to Sheik`s dismay. They had held hand the entire way there and never spoke a word about it. Now his hand felt empty.

They met with Zelda in her study. She seemed engrossed in a book. It took a small cough from Link for her to look up "Oh! You are back, and unharmed! Thank Hylia!" She pulled them both into a tight hug. They told her about the extremely weak monsters that seemed to appear out of thin air. This supported her residual energy theory. "I will send a few of the lower ranking officers to see if they can catch them while they find them. If that makes sense." She smiled brightly and went back to sit at her desk "Well my top seamstress Lilly is waiting to fit your outfits so wash up and get dressed. Oh wait, Nathaniel?"

The boy could rival a Sheikah the way he appeared out of thin air in a bow "Yes princess"

"Lead Link to his room I have matters to discuss with Sheik"

"Yes princess." he turned on his heel to face Link "Allow Me to escort you sir."

Zelda waited until she could no longer hear their voices as she leaned on her hands. Once she heard silence she gazed at Sheik "Well?"

Sheik pulled his cowl down to feel cool air on his face. He gave her a questioning glance "Well, what?"

She nearly fell out of her chair. "How are things going? I gave you a private room. Things looked serious, I almost felt I should have knocked! You had all morning together. Have you professed your love?"

Sheik blushed "well no. Not exactly."

"No!" Zelda read his face wrong "Did you two...fornicate?"

Sheik couldnt turn any redder "No! Gods Zelda no! I couldn't ...I wouldn't." he was getting flustered and tongue tied by the minute

Zelda giggled "Calm down! Sheik deep breathes I just assumed! I'm sorry!"

Sheik wanted to drop dead. Zelda was like a sister to him, but this was personal. Way personal "No confession yet Zelda, but small actions. Like hand holding, awkward blushing, and well we absentmindedly cuddled last night."

Zelda sighed "it's a step, but Link has an adventurous heart. He won't stay here long. After tonight there will be nothing holding him down. You need to confess tonight! Build a foundation to grow upon so for his next journey you can go with him."

Sheik bowed "I promise, tonight. After the ball."

"Don't bow to me Sheik. You're my friend, my equal." Zelda walked over and hugged him tightly "You are more than a bodyguard Sheik. You are like my little brother. Now go save Link. He's grown since Lilly last measured him so I'm pretty sure he has a pair of shears in his face!"

Sheik could hear Zelda`s laughter as he walked out of her study.


	6. The Ball

**A/N warning warning the following chapter will contain sweet boys kissing and getting a little hot at the end of this chapter! If that's not your thing why are you reading this so far? I'm trying to Be sensitive to people by giving a warning though. Anyways enjoy the next chapter. I definitely enjoyed writing it! **

"You move again hero, you aren't going to like where the next pin goes. You will say more than ow" Lilly the top seamstress said. She was tough on the outside, rumor said there was a soft spot in her. Link hadn't found that spot yet. "You sent me your measurements last year, because you grew again and needed a new tunic! I can't believe again you've grown!" Her mouth was muffled from pins in her mouth to pin back fabric to rip the seams of the hems.

The door opened and Sheik felt his breath catch and his heart stop. There stood Link in a beautiful forest green button up shirt tucked into a pair of tight black pants that flared out right before being tucked into ankle high leather boots. The most gorgeous of all was his hair, it was tucked back into a pony tail. Everything Sheik was thinking completely went out the window

-Flashback-

_Sheik left Zelda to her laughter and decided to take a short walk to think. Zelda and her optimism was cute. She believed he would confess, Link would profess his love, and they would have lived happily ever after. Pft! Sheik knew how he felt, but not Link. What if he was horrified at the thought. There were still things that proved otherwise: hand holding, awkward blushing, and the body staring. But how could he know if those were signs of the Heros affection. Ah ha! A perfect solution if Link got swept up in a beautiful royal girl tonight, he would keep his mouth shut. But if he didn't, Sheik would summon every ounce of courage, pray to every Goddess, and confess his love. Hoping he felt the same or was willing to try. Oh anything was better Than no I hate you or I never want to see you again._

-end flashback-

Link looked at Sheik and grinned his face turning pink."Ow!"

"Stop moving Hero! You better be glad I thought ahead and hemmed instead of cut. I didn't because I, am a genious" Lilly sighed and straightened up. Her green eyes followed what Link was staring at. "Well don't just stand there with your mouth open Sheik, go get dressed" she huffed something about boys as she tied her brown hair out of her eyes.

After Sheik finished dressing Lilly was circling the poor Hero who stood rigid, almost afraid to breathe. "Perfect!" She finally said. She turned her gaze on Sheik and he gulped. She started in "Always so sloppy! Can't you tie these neater?" He was in an exact copy of the outfit he wore the night before. "Are you losing weight or shrinking?" she was jerking Sheik this way and that tucking in loose fabric and tying the wraps around them.

Link was trying, and failing to hold in his laughter as he saw the uncovered face of the Sheikah, an extremely panicked expression on his face. Until Lilly stopped "ugh I've done all I can. You" she turned on Link with a pair or shears pointed dangerously at him "Stop growing or I'm taking body parts to make you fit! And you!" She turned on Sheik in the same threatening pose "Stop shrinking or I'm going to force feed you directly through your stomach!" She tuned on her heels and left in a huff.

"That woman gets more and more terrifying." Link flopped into the bed as Sheik started to braid his hair. "Hey, uhm Sheik, can I still ask questions?"

"Well you just asked me one Link" Sheik laughed "If you mean another one then yes."

"Why are...what's with, I-I mean, why are all your outfits skin tight?" Link blushed brightly.

"Hmm they don't feel tight. It's more like form fitting. Not restrictive at all. To be frank, it feels like being naked."

They started walking towards the ballroom. Link was trying to wrap his head around what he heard, and keep it clean. Sheik interrupted his thoughts "If you are done imagining me naked hero.."

"I wasn't!" Link stuttered out before they pushed open the double doors. The ballroom was brightly lit up in various, most likely magical, lights. Already nobles were bouncing around and rubbing elbows. To the right Zelda was sitting on a raised platform. She saw them and waved them over. The boys kneeled and presented themselves and she signaled them to stand. "Ok boys, I expect you to dance, and rub elbows with the Royals. Especially you Link, your title alone can help cement relationships with some of the out of town noblemen. Please have fun! Oh and Link it would be good if we wrapped up the dance with you and I dancing. Appearances or whatever." she waved them off with a smile on her face.

The band in the corner struck up a lively tune and all Link saw was a sea of red and purple as he was grabbed onto the dance floor. The girl forced his hand onto her hip and moved them to the beat.

"Hello Nabooru." He smiled at the Gerudo Queen of the desert.

"Mmm hello yourself tall, pale, and blonde. Why don't we blow this lame ball and you help father a daughter?"

Link blushed deep red "Uhm no. I, uh don't think I am ready for, uh, all that!"

"You adorable little virgin. No wonder you're so cute"

Sheik was approached by the Queen of Zoras Domain "Even with an uncovered face I still recognize you. I never had the chance to formally thank you. Honor me with a dance?"

He bowed deeply to the Queen "Honor is mine"

As they danced he was surprised at how lithe she was on her feet. Also how grown up and dignified she seemed. She had grown up from the entitled brat and grown into a strong leader. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see his Aunt.

"Excuse me Queen, may I speak with my nephew?"

"Of course. Sheik you owe me a dance."

Ruto walked of to find another dance partner and Impa pulled him off to the side. "Nephew I need you to keep an eye on the princess. I am not feeling so well, and she has instructed me to lay down."

He looked her over "Are you alright? Do you need anything?"

"I believe it is residual energy inside the temple. I have been neglecting my sage duties so I'm sure it's just some negative energy. I will rest tonight and do a full cleansing tomorrow."

He nodded knowing there was no use arguing "Yes ma'am she won't leave my sight."

"Good job nephew! You are doing are ancestors proud."

He swelled full of pride as he walked back to the dance floor.

Link finally managed to break away from all the hordes of women wanting to dance with him. He was taking a drink and saw Sheik walking up.

"Hey Sheik!"

"Link, you look like you've ran from Lon Lon."

"All this dancing. Makes me glad Saria taught me when we were younger."

Sheik laughed. He wasn't about to tell him about the awkward dancing lessons with his Aunt. He changed to an even more embarrassing topic

"Any royal girl caught your eye?"

Link started laughing "As if. After my luck, I've never really been into girls..." He caught himself and his eyes grew wide "I mean I haven't really..."

Sheik covered his mouth and looked into his eyes "Neither am I."

They didn't see each other for the rest of the ball. It ended with a final dance between Zelda and Link and everyone else joining in.

Attendants started coming in, leading the inebriated nobles to their rooms. (Is that all they do party and drink? yes!) Sheik and Link decided it was time to head to their room, but not before Sheik caught Zelda giving him a pointed look. One that said "don't miss your chance"

They went into their room and Link flopped onto the bed "If I never dance again it will be too soon!"

Sheik laughed beginning to undo his wraps on his left arm. "There are many more balls to come, Link. Maybe not soon, but being the Hero means the invitations will pour in.

"And I will ignore them like all the others, unless they are from Zelda."

They began to undress in comfortable silence. Sheik working slowly on his other wrap and chucking his boots, Link down to a plain white shirt and his boots flung somewhere in the room.

"Link, I-I have to tell you something. I'm not sure...I don't know how to start."

Link walked over and put his hands on Sheik`s shoulders, turning him around.

"We are like, best friends. Unless you are going to tell me you aren't real...you can tell me anything."

Sheik looked into those deep blue eyes. If only it really was that easy. He decided to throw caution to the wind. He flung himself into the Hylians arms and pushed their lips together.

He couldn't believe what he just did. He pulled back and saw a strange look in the Heros eye. "I'm, I'm so sorry I should go" Sheik wanted to die in embarassment. A pair of hands kept him in place. He looked at the hero who had three words "I wasn't done" and he pulled Sheik back into a kiss.

Sheik felt like electricity was rippling through his body. His heart was threatening to beat right out of his chest. He felt the Hylians tongue probing gently at his bottom lip, and he surrendered his mouth. The Hero was dominating his entire mouth and he was loving every moment. He slipped his hands up the Heros shirt and roamed his hands all over his supple, soft, skin.

Link broke off the kiss, panting for breathe. He looked over at the Sheikah , who was red faced and gasping for breath.

"I've wanted to do that since the Fire Temple."

Sheik smiled "So you know what I wanted to say?"

Link nodded "I've wanted you since I woke up in the Temple of Time and saw you standing there. You were always on my mind. I would always wonder when I would see you again. I wanted to finish as quickly as I could so I could see my ruby eyed guide and learn a new song. I thought after the reveal that I loved Zelda, but it wasn't the same. That why this, you, was such a surprise. My feelings weren't misplaced. It's you I loved, you I have always loved, Sheik."

Sheik didn't know what to say. This all happened so fast. He expected rejection or unrequited feelings. Not this, not being held in the heros arms. His Hero.

"I love you also Link."

Their lips met again, and now nothing, was going to stop them.


	7. Sweet Lemon

**A/N for those of you who don't want to see a lemon between 2 guys, but like my story just go ahead and wait for the next chapter. For those who do I put a lot of work and thought into this. I hope it works out flawlessly and makes you feel hot and nosebleed uncontrollably! **

Link wrapped his arms around Sheik and pulled him close as their kiss became more passion filled. Tongues tasting, hands roaming, and hearts pounding. The hero let his hands drop lower, to cup onto the younger boys thighs. He pulled him up into his arms, effortlessly. Sheik moaned into his mouth wrapping his legs around the hero as he walked them over to the bed, laying Sheik onto the bed. Link broke the kiss and stared at the beautiful red eyed boy who was laying underneath him. He reached a hand up and cupped the boys cheek, rubbing his thumb across the tanned skin.

"Do you...want to?" Link asked cautiously. Of course both of them were feeling very tight in their jeans, but this was a big step. One to be thought about carefully instead of being over come with lust.

"Yes, Link I do. More than anything." Sheik said nuzzling into his heros hand. He wasn't completely naive, he knew exactly how this was going to happen. He had met Link when his mind was still child like, so while he was away...did he know?

Link crawled back, straddling a leg as he began to pull off his shirt and undo his hair, letting his blonde hair fall into a usually messy pile of face framing smiled watching Sheik roll his exoskeleton looking material down just to his hips after expertly unwinding the satin wraps around his chest. They each took a little bit to stare at one another. Eyes drinking in the sight of bare flesh, unabashedly now.

Link couldn't believe how gorgeous Sheik was. He crawled back up to the younger boys face and began kissing him again. Deeply sucking on his lips and tongue loving each whine and moan he was hearing. He began trailing kisses down the tanned jaw, nipping at his ears, and neck. Drawing gasps and moans out of the normally quiet Sheik. Link continued his trail of kisses down to the boys shoulders as one hand roamed across the boys chest to feel each ripple in his sculpted muscles. He stopped and looked up at Sheik who was a panting mess. Link wanted to memorize every last detail about him before he went back down kissing along the boys chest. He saw the younger blondes nipple and tentatively flicked his tongue over it. He felt Sheik arch his back under him. This was a good sign and decidee to take the nub into his mouth flicking his tongue across it and nipping with his teeth. He felt the boy arching and writhing underneath him as he used his other hand to rub and pinch on the other nub. He moved to switch sides and felt something hard against his leg and he smiled. He rubbed his leg up against the boys arousal causing the boy to throw his head back in rapture. The hero grabbed on to the fabric against the boys hips pulling it down slowly. He stopped and fumbled with the wraps around his thighs. Once he got the outfit down to his knees and kissed and caressed on the boys thighs before finally pulling the whole thing off and throwing it across the room. His eyes roamed over every inch of this boy now, in his underwear. Before Link could move he had a very aroused Sheik hovering over him.

"Still too slow, Hero." Sheik said before hungrily devouring the older boys neck and ears hearing feedback in delicious moans and grunts. He moved his hands down to undo the belt and then button of the jeans of Link`s pants. He began sucking on the older males nipples and felt him lift his hips to pull the constrictive fabric off. Sheik helped him remove his pants and casually tossed them aside. He looked over the boys body, but it wasn't enough and began to pull off the underwear the hero was wearing. Link blushed and covered himself as Sheik threw the fabric across the room. He grabbed the heros hands.

"Don't do that. I want to see all of you, Link please?"

The hero slowly moved his hands and Sheik suppressed a gasp. The hero was a bit bigger than himself and he was gorgeous. He ran his hands up and down the heros toned legs and thighs. He summoned up his courage and brushed his hands against older males arousal, eliciting a gasp from him. Sheik chuckled and bent down to encase the heros length in his mouth.

Link felt his whole body seize up. He never expected this to happen. His most private and sensitive areas were currently being worked into ecstasy by the ministrations of the younger boy. His body finally relaxed and he began mewling and writhing. He started playing with the boys hair who was bobbing his head at a steady pace his hand rubbing the parts that weren't in his mouth. Link felt a heat starting in his stomach and spreading to his groin. Sheik was really good at this, his tongue swirling around the head and teasing the slit of his erection. Link felt his toes curl and he moved his hands to the bed sheets balling the fabric in his hands. Then something hit as Link threw his head back in ecstasy and bucked his hips into the other boys mouth and hand. He was thrown into rapture by a flash of blinding white that shook him down to the core. He wasn't stupid, he knew that was, but where was it. He looked down and saw Sheik licking his lips.

"Y-you swallowed it?" Link asked while grimacing

"Yeah it wasn't bad you taste good. It only seemed natural. You were hard and the skin was soft, I wanted to. Come here." He crawled up to the heros mouth and clamped his mouth over it sliding his tongue over his letting the hero taste himself.

After a few minutes Link grabbed the boys shoulders and flipped him over straddling his hips.

"What was that about slow, Sheik?" He laughed "You want to keep going or do you want me to Uhm...well"

"Reciprocate?"

"Yeah. Reciprocate."

Sheik thought about staring into beautiful blue eyes "Keep going. I want to be as close as possible to you."

Link climbed off his hips staring into those red eyes. "In my travels, I have come across different placea where people of the same gender together is almost normal, and people talk. I heard a few things here and there." Link blushed "it...works alone so I assume it will together" he climbed off the bed and walked over to his pack digging around in it. Sheik propped himself on his elbows watching Link curiously.

"Here it is." The hero walked over with a bottle in his hand.

"what is It?" Sheik eyed the bottle curiously.

"Here me out. It's perfectly safe it will cut down the friction and help it hurt less." He passed Sheik the bottle, who uncorked it and sniffed it. A lovely strawberry smell filling his nostrils.

"It's a scented oil." Link said with a smile

"I trust you Link, but if I get sick I will ruin your life, permanently."

"Deal, oh and if it-hurts. Tell me."

Sheik nodded and lay back onto the pillows. Link took and opened bottle and dipped his fingers into it and rubbed some onto the younger boys entrance

"By the Gods, Link that's cold!" hissed Sheik.

The hero smiled apologetically before he gently pushed a finger into Sheik, who gasped and tensed at the intrusion. Tight fullness with a hint of pain is how he felt. Now he understood and was grateful for the oil. He looked down and saw blue Eyes staring at him. Link wasn't moving, he was hardly breathing until Sheik gave him an okay. Sheik nodded for him to continue. Link worked his finger in and out of Sheik who slowly began to relax. Link worked in another finger to stretch the boy out who was now moaning gently. After a few minutes Sheik began to plead.

"Link, I need you please!"

The hero eyed the boy and began chuckling. Apparently love makes people act out of character. He rubbed A generous amount of oil on his returned erection. He then corked the bottle and put it on the night stand before positioning himself between the younger boys legs. They stared into each others eyes and shared a moment of knowing before Link pushed into Sheik. Sheik groaned loudly and wrapped his arms tightly around Link as every muscle in his body clenched up

"By the Gods Sheik relax your hurting and squeezing me!"

"Well Excuse Me, Hero! This is my first time! It hurts! I don't know if this was a good idea!"

"I have an idea. You trust me?"

Sheik gave a curt nod. Link roughly slammed into Sheik who opened him mouth to yell at the hero, but he hit something deep inside causing him to moan loudly and shudder in rapture. Neither of them moved as they looked at one another, panting heavily. Sheik was adjusting to to the tight fullness and dull pain he was feeling, and finally spoke

"That was uncalled for and unnecessarily rough! But-" Sheik felt his cheeks burning "do that again and it won't be that bad."

Link chucked and kissed the blonde underneath him and began slowly thrusting into him. He felt the boy wrap his arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He wrapped His own arm around the boy and braced him as he continued his thrusting. Ecstasy was rippling through every muscle in his body. Enjoying every moan the boy let out thrusting faster and striking his sweet spot. He pulled the younger boy even closer as if trying to join them together. The air getting hot, it was harder to breathe.

"S-Sheik I-I can't hold on much longer." He panted in between his groans

Sheik nodded "I feel it too" He leaned his head over and seductively whispered to Link "Harder, please."

Link didn't need telling twice and began to pound into the boy underneath him striking into his sweet spot without conviction. Sheik felt his breathing become erratic and started moaning incoherently into the heros shoulder, before he felt it. An electric ripple crawled down his spine as he threw his head back in rapture screaming in sweet ecstasy as his seed was spilled between their stomachs.

Link felt Sheiks orgasm clench down onto his erection and moaned loudly as his orgasm was milked right out of him. With a breath he collapsed onto the younger boys chest, who was playing with his sweaty blonde tresses.

"Link" Sheik panted watching two blue eyes look up at him "That was amazing!"

Link flashed a heart stopping smile "you are the amazing one. wow!"

"Let's bathe together before bed."

After the bath they climbed into bed. Link wrapped his arms around the boy who was cuddled into his chest, burying his face into damp blonde hair.

"I love you Sheik."

"I love you Link" Sheik smiled happily "Goodnight Hero"

"Goodnight Sheikah with no name"

They shared a small laugh before both of them drifted peacefully to sleep.


	8. Burning down

**A/N So sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I sort of lost the will to write. But I'm back and here's another chapter for you all. **

Sheik awoke at first sunlight as usual. He had done it ever since he started his training, at the tender age of five (after many mornings of his Aunt pouring cold water on his head) He went to move until he noticed he was entangled in a pair of arms and legs. He looked over his shoulder and saw a messy pile of blonde hair. It was the hero, Link. He suddenly remembered the events of last night. They had made love. Sealed the bond between them. They were lovers, in a relationship. He didn't even bother to fight the smile on his face, as he snuggled back into Link's arms. The happiness was short lived.

He flinched and sat up quickly when the door was flung open. Standing there was a very worried and frazzled looking Zelda. Stress was marring her beautiful features, she looked as if she hadn't slept. She ran over to them

"Sheik! Link!" she began shaking the hero awake. "Come quickly! It's Impa, she isn't well"

Sheik felt his blood run cold and panic began to set in

"What's wrong?" He asked as modesty be damned and he got up scrambling to throw clothes on

Zelda bit her lip nervously. "Just come on! Not to ruin the serious nature of my visit, but congratulations on your new relationship. Also I told you so!" She rushed out of the room slamming the door behind her.

Sheik was fully dressed and saw Link scrambling to put his clothes on. Link looked over at Sheik with concern on his face "I hope she's alright. Are you ok?"

Sheik closed his eyes and straightened out his back putting his cowl over his face. "I'll be fine."

Link nodded and followed Sheik as they rushed out of their room and headed to Impa's room. They made it in record time. Link decided it might be best if he waited outside and to give them some space

Sheik opened the door, and saw Zelda tenderly holding her nurse maids hand. Impa saw him enter

"Nephew come in, please I'm not dying." Impa said. She called a little louder "You too hero!" She watched Link gingerly enter the room "You are practically my family now seeing as you took my nephews purity!" She laughed seeing Link blush from his cheeks to his ears.

Sheik grabbed her other hand and looked at his Aunt. She was a Sheikah and showed nothing wrong on the outside, but he could tell inside she wanted to cry, scream, and curse in pain. What was hurting her so deeply?

"Hero, nephew. I need you to check out the Shadow Temple." Impa started.

Link felt his blood run cold. He never, ever, under any circumstances, was going back into that temple. He promised himself that after he left that Goddesses forsake place!

"Something" she continued "is causing me physical pain, and I fear it is something greater than residual energy"

"I sent the other sages home last night to check their temples" Zelda said. Immediately a blue stone on her neck began to glow, and she pulled it off looking into it "Saria, what is it?"

Saria's voice rang out from the stone "Everything is alright here. No monsters, no evil energy, nothing."

"Good that means sprout is unaffected and holding the barrier up around the children just fine. Inform me if anything changes, and please stay safe"

"You got it, your majesty."

Zelda sighed in relief tying the necklace back around her neck. "Whatever it is hasn't spread to the forest, and the children are safe."

As if on cue Nathaniel, Zelda's personal attendant, came rushing in bowing profusely "Pardon the intru-" he was cut off and a heavily bleeding soldier came in behind him.

"Princess, the entire battalion was destroyed. I barely made it out alive. The monsters are much stronger than anticipated. I-I fear for the people in Kakariko" he slumped over in extreme pain.

Zelda stood completely rigid "Take him to the infirmary immediately" She watched Nathaniel struggle to carry the soldier on,his shoulder. Tears began to flow down her cheeks. "This is much worse than I thought."

The whole room was in panic but no one knew what to say.

"I'm leaving right now!" Sheik broke the silence

"Sheik no the entire battalion of soldiers was slain. You can't rush in without a plan!" Zelda said

"Plans be damned. The people in Kakariko love and trust the Sheikah. I don't want to betray that. Kakariko is also too close to the castle for my liking"

Zelda couldn't argue his logic, it was very close and the people were in danger. "Send the people to Castle Town for protection. Inside these walls they will be safe. Link go with Sheik. Once the people are safe, hopefully the soldier will make it and can give us something to go off. You two come back here and we make a plan. May the Goddesses watch over you two."

It was a blur. The boys packed, grabbed their horses and set off for Kakariko. As they got closer Sheik felt his heart drop as dark filled smoke rose from where the village should be. They made it there and all the villagers were outside the gate. They climbed off their horses, and Sheik fought the urge to fall to his knees.

Here it was, his home on fire, again. Something was unsettling. There were no monsters, no shadows, nothing. He asked the villagers if they knew what happened but they all seemed oblivious. Thank the Gods no one was hurt

"The Princess has extended her hand to aid you all. Head to castle town. You will be safe within the walls of the castle."

They had nothing to grab, everything was burning. They gave Sheik their thanks and turned to leave. Link offered no words, he couldn't imagine how Sheik felt watching Kakariko burn down, again. This was strangely familiar. It was the moments before the Shadow Temple all over again.

As the last of the villagers were gone Sheik walked over to Link, who wordlessly put his arms around him. They stood there silently embracing one another as the village burned down behind them. And as if the Goddesses themselves needed to weep, the sky opened and the rain fell.

"Come on Sheik. Let's go get a plan together. I promise you this, we find out who did this, I will personally shove my sword in their throat." They got back on their horses to head back to the Castle.

"Not if I find them first Link, I will make them suffer."


	9. Evil Revealed

**A/N) I want to take a moment to thank my great support team for staying on my butt for this story. You guys are so great and definitely give me the will and drive to finish this story.**

**Anyways things are getting down to the wire. Time is ticking and our bad guy is about to be revealed! Is it bad I get excited writing this even though I know what's going to happen? **

Sheik and Link made it back to the castle. Hyrule field was eerily quiet and devoid of life. Just the way it was before this all happened, but the smoldering of Kakariko Village behind them, told a different story.

They reported to Zelda who was still by Impa's side. Impa and Zelda took the news as hard as Sheik had, but no one was hurt and that was good news. It would have been devastating for Zelda to hear she failed her subjects, and Sheik and Impa would have failed the one group of people who respected, and revered the sheikah race.

"Worry not Princess, the people of the village are strong. They will pick up the pieces and rebuild to be better than ever." Impa said offering Zelda a soft smile. In only a few hours she already looked pale, and sickly. Sheik hated seeing his Aunt looking so weak.

"Your right Impa they have before. Oh boys" Zelda looked over to the boys. Sheik had his head lying on Link's chest who had an arm wrapped around him. She couldn't help but smile at how adorable they looked, despite the circumstances. She continued "The other sages have contacted me. The forest and desert are untouched. Death mountain has rather strong monsters but are doing well against them, Zoras domain has an attack every once and awhile but the temple is empty. My only fear is the Shadow temple, considering Impa's condition."

There was a knock on the door that drew everyone out of their thoughts.

"Enter!" Zelda said

A very beautiful young girl entered. She had long blue hair that reached down to her waist and a set of bangs framing her big blue eyes. She wore a white lab coat, Link thought there could be no way she was a doctor. She was probably no older than him.

"Doctor. How is the patient?" Zelda asked, worry coating her question

"He's gonna make a full recovery the lucky scoundrel. Most the blood on `im wasn't his. He had quite a belly wound but I sewed him up best I could. Couple a days of some red potion he will be good as new. Might have to ask dem kids in the forest for more fairies. I see this gettin ugly" the doctor replied. Her rough accent and voice did not go with her sweet appearance "Alright you." She turned to face Impa "Time for another dose. Now either take it nice or I will tie you down to force feed you. Oh and no more of dem fancy Sheikah secrets eh?" She pulled a bottle of red potion out of her pocket.

Link had a potion or a few hundred during the course of his travels, and knew that stuff was vile. Beyond vile, of course it cured exhaustion and healed wounds, but it was so hard to swallow. He didn't blame Impa for refusing.

"Doctor is your patient able to see people?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, but keep it short and simple. His name is Nicholas by the way." the doctor was currently struggling to give Impa the potion.

"Impa I order you to take that potion and get some rest. Boys come with me."

Impa sighed Zelda had her cornered. She couldn't refuse the order, and with a face took the bottle of potion from the doctor.

The boys were following Zelda to the infirmary to see what information the soldier could offer. Maybe even have an idea of what or who was behind the recent tragedies.

"Zelda I don't see why you keep that Doctor around here. She has a mouth and an attitude. She's completely disrespectful to you." Sheik said

"Sheik, Merit happens to be the best Doctor in Hyrule. To be honest, I like the way she works. I don't get special treatment because I'm royal. I'm just another patient" She pushed the door open to the infirmary.

It was a normal, all white, sterile smelling infirmary. There was a man lying in one of the beds and they walked over.

"Lieutenant Nicholas. I'm Zelda, thank you for your service to Hyrule. How are you?"

"Just fine your Majesty. I would get up and bow, but in my current state..." He trailed off

"No need, and please it's Zelda. These two with me are going to investigate the attack. This is Link and Sheik. Could you tell us everything you can recall."

"It all happened so fast ma'am but I'll try"

"That's all I can ask for"

"Well we all loaded up and began a search around Hyrule field. We encountered weaker monsters here and there, but they weren't a problem. That was until we were coming down from death mountain. There by the cavern, the tektites were brutal. Stronger than we've ever encountered before. We lost one man to them. A good friend of mine too, but I digress. We stopped to get a drink in Kakariko, and all seemed well and fine. We went to leave to search around the opening of The Zoras Domain, but never even got across the water. We were attacked by all manner of creatures, ones I've never even seen before. Big ugly creatures like ogres, ones even in head to toe armor. My commander told me to flee and report back to you immediately. I feel like such a coward."

Zelda put her hand on his shoulder "You followed orders and performed them admirably. I promise those soldiers families will be taken care of and their memories honored. I assume the battle was were you obtained that wound."

Nicholas shook his head "No ma'am. As I was running I caught a glimpse of a something in the corner of my eye. I stopped to look around and saw nothing. Not until I turned around. Black as shadows he was with burning red demon eyes. He stabbed me in the gut and told me to tell the princess his masters return is imminent."

The four people sat in eerie quiet. Mulling over what had just been said. All hoping the same thing: master didn't mean Gannon. It was impossible, the seal was strong, intact. How was a return imminent?

Link had one question for the soldier and walked over to him "Can you tell me exactly what the creature looked like please?"

The soldier nodded "He actually looked identical to you, hero."


	10. Why?

**A/N) So I felt this chapter was necessary. To understand the why, and the how. Sorry for the lemon scented part, but it was necessary. Thanks so much to my friend Kikky Chan for helping me write this part up. I hope you guys love it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry it's a shorter than normal chapter, but as I said before completely felt necessary! Please enjoy this next chapter.**

He lay there cold, battered, and bruised. It felt like death was creeping up his spine and would send him into sweet oblivion. The hero had bested him, he was defeated. Hopefully,death would claim him before his master did.

Of course he wasn't that lucky. A dark malicious voice rang from behind him "You have failed my pet! The Hero now has the new weapon and is one step closer. And I made you to be his shadow, to be better. You failed me!" The evil king grabbed him by his throat and slammed his back into the dead tree behind him. He could not struggle, his body was so weak from the battle. All he could do was whine and hope death was as fast as it was painful. He heard a peculiar noise and his red eyes fluttered open as a dark colored fairy encircled his body. Wounds knitted together, and his energy returned. The evil king released his throat and he dropped to the floor.

"I sense my impending imprisonment" the king began "but I have plans for you. Turn into the Heros shadow, the princess will return the hero back in time. I want you to go with him to retain this memory. Once you return begin building an army. Recruit monsters and hide them in this temple. In 6 years move quietly and hidden to the shadow temple in Kakariko village. Dumber weaker monsters will break away, breed, and terrorize,Hyrule field." The evil king handed the Shadow a bottle filled with something golden. Not quite a liquid, but not solid either. "When you reach the heart of the temple pour this into the liquid surrounding the area, and tell the monsters to step into it. Soon a whole new breed of monsters will be at your command. Bulbins, and creatures I call Dark Knights. They will double in strength and numbers. Return to the temple, kill the hero, pull out the sword and release me. Together we will once again rule Hyrule!" The king laughed a dark, evil laugh.

The shadow nodded, and no one ever knew he became the Heros shadow after he left the water temple.

And now after a trip to the past and seven years later, the Shadow had the fool proof plan in action. The hero would be on his way to The Shadow Temple. And the shadow, Dark he preferred to be called waited.

He knew the hero would come he made sure. During an attack from the despicable princesses army, one man broke free. Dark saw the opportunity for A messenger to the princess, as long as he had the will to live. He couldn't make it easy of course.

He often wondered why the evil king chose him. Most of his failed creations were sent to the gap between dimensions if the Hero didn't kill them first. Dark has failed, yet his Master showed him mercy, and even healed his wounds. He often pondered this question. The most obvious reason was he was a copy of the hero, and in theory, could break the seal of the Master Sword on his Master.

He often pondered a lot of things, life and most of all love. He had seen a young Sheikah appear to the hero on his journey. The Sheikah was gorgeous. Many nights after the Hero was asleep Dark would go and hide off to dream of the sexy lithe Sheikah. That beautiful sculpted body always caused his pants to feel painfully tight. He would free his straining erection from his tights and stroke himself as he moaned for the Sheikah imagining himself pounding into that beautiful boy. Spilling his seed as his orgasm hit filling the androgynous Sheikah to the brim, in his vivid fantasies. The fantasies were short lived, the Sheikah was Zelda, and now he wanted the princess dead for the deceitful act. How dare she let him fall in love with someone who didn't exist. It was the final slap to his dignity. He had begun to make a plan back then, after the evil king was defeated he was going to reveal himself to the red Eyed boy and confess his love, but at the reveal his hate and anger boiled over. Now she had to pay!

The evil king must have known the Sheikah was a fake. He realized that the shadow temple, and the power it aided to all the dark creatures, was because this, was a Sheikah burial ground. All the regrets of the shadows loomed in this place. And the only way to defeat these new hybrid creatures was with a Sheikah harnessing the power of the positive energy in this temple (if there was any) and because the princesses stupid attendant was too focused on her charge, he weakened her considerably by destroying the inside of her temple. He relished in it, knowing the Princess would weep over her weakened nurse maid. He drew out the suffering so the princess would watch her suffer the same way he himself had suffered. She would feel the pain of having someone you loved ripped away from you. There would be no Sheikah left to defeat him, and the Hero wouldn't have the correct power or stores of magic to use the Lens of Truth in order to defeat him. He was invincible and he laughed. Revenge truly was sweet.

But he didn't know, the boy he loved truly did exist, and belonged to the hero. That Sheikah did have the necessary power to defeat him, and to become a different kind of Hero.


	11. Chapter 11

Link immediately felt sick. His heart dropped into his stomach and he couldn't breathe. He took a step back from them lieutenant "No..." Was all he managed to choke out.

Sheik walked over to his lover taking him gently into his arms "Are you alright Link?" He asked eyeing the blonde carefully.

Zelda interjected seeing the look on Link's face "Let's go and talk this over in my study boys" She looked over at the lieutenant on the bed "Thank you so much Nicholas for all your help. You are under the best of care now. Please get some rest." She shooed the boys out. They head to Zelda's study. Nathaniel was outside of the door waiting for them and he bowed

"Ma'am Impa is resting well. I came to see if you needed some tea."

"Psychic again Nathaniel, that sounds great. After you bring it to us I need you to stand outside and let no one bust in here" Zelda said smiling at the boy.

"It's already on your desk ma'am." he bowed again and opened the door for them.

"I swear that boy is psychic, or part Sheikah!" Zelda said walking in and grabbing the teapot. She poured them each a cup as the boys sat at the conference table. She walked over and handed them each a cup, and sat down "Link what's wrong Why did you seem so frightened?" She asked him tentatively.

Link was visibly shaking "I-it's h-him. My dark shadow."

Sheik grabbed his hand "Dark shadow?"

Link tried to settle his nerves, and took a sip of tea. He then took a deep breathe "I was in the,Water temple. I entered a seemingly empty room. I went to the other side but there were bars on the door. I turned around, and the room was filled with this weird fog. There was a black tree was in the middle of this sandy island looking thing. I walked up to it assuming it was a nasty monster and then he jumped out. Dark Link. He looked just like me only black like a shadow, with these burning red eyes. He was strong, he knew all my moves he could even jump on my sword to keep me from swinging. Dins fire couldn't even help. It was awful. I almost lost!" He buried his face in his hands "But it can't be him. It can't! I k-killed him!"

Zelda thoughtfully took a sip of tea "I, I am truly lost for words. You say you killed him, yet the lieutenant said the creature looked just like you. The water temple is empty and untouched, Impa is suffering, and the evil Ganon is still sealed in the sword. Yet this shadow said he plans to bring him back. I'm sorry to say this, but you both need to go into the shadow temple. I have a feeling he is in there."

Link stood quickly "No! No way! I can't see without that stupid pink eyeglass! Hover boots scare the crap out of me with no traction. And have you ever seen a deadhand? It's fear incarnate! There are hidden things, and I hear whispers."

Sheik sighed "Some triforce of courage" he knew exactly how to push the heros buttons "If you are scared I'll go myself. That whispering happens to be my dead ancestors. Oh, and that "pink eye glass" is an ancient Sheikah artifact before we got these" he pointed to his eyes.

Link looked into his lovers eyes and thanked the Goddesses for those beautiful red eyes. He did love the color of them "I'm not scared! Let's go right now! I'll show you triforce of courage!"

"Boys calm your testosterone! Take an hour to relax while my servants pack your bags and get you set up. Oh, and take this" Zelda walked over to her desk and reached in one of the drawers. She pulled out a blue stone and handed it to Sheik "It's a gossip stone. We can communicate across far distances even if you aren't near a giant Gossip/Sheikah stone. It's portable!"

"Amazing" Sheik said rolling the small stone between his fingers.

"Alright pack your belongings and relax. I'll contact you via the stone when everything is done. Nathaniel" The boy was already halfway through the door "inform the kitchen to make the boys something to eat for now, and pack some for their trip."

"Yes princess." he was already heading out the door.

The two boys retired in their room. They laid together on the bed. Sheik had his back pressed against Link's chest, who had his arms wrapped around him

"What a turn of events. You think the Gods are punishing us for our love?" Link asked

"No. I think it's a case of wrong place wrong time Link" Sheik answered snuggling more into him.

"So this isn't the right time?"

"Not ideally no, but it is what it is, Link"

"So, you're like my b-boyfriend now"

Sheik turned around in his lovers arms "Of course I am Link"

"Then to hell with time and place. This feels right now!" Link craned his head down to capture his new boyfriends lips with his. He wrapped him tight in his arms and rolled them over so Sheik was on top of him. Mouths opened, tongues wrestled, and hands wandered. Until there was a knock at the door.

Sheik sighed and crawled off of Link "Enter" He answered, his irritation present.

A servant rolled in a tray full of a vast assortment of food. She looked at the boys "Princess Zelda said to eat to your hearts content, and hopes you enjoy." She gave a quick curtsy and was out the door.

Link heard his stomach give a loud rumble and Sheik laughed "Well I think I found the great Heros weak spot, and mood killer." They both laughed and began to eat while they talked and laughed. Truly happy with one another.

"So Sheik, what are we going to do after this little adventure?"

"What do you mean Link?"

"Well I'll probably finish seeing the world, but you won't leave Zelda. I know you. Well does that mean, that we won't be together anymore?"

"Link our hearts beat as one. Where you are is where my heart is. We can write, we won't be together physically is all. I am bound by duty to the royal family. I can't abandon that. You can visit I'm sure Zelda would love seeing you more."

Link could feel his face fall, and ears droop "Oh..." Was all he managed to say, before the blue stone on the night table began flashing. He picked it up and looked into it and could see the princess walking somewhere. "Everything is ready for you boys. I'll Meet you at the stables" her voice rang from the crystal and instantly the stone no longer glowed.

"Well let's go!" Link held his hand out to the younger boy who grabbed it. They laced fingers and walked to the stables.

**A/N) Finally back To the original story Yay. Hope you liked the little fluff I added. I was honestly lost where to end this, so on a good note chapter 12 is already half written! So hope you guys love this. I love writing it!**


	12. Shadow Temple

**A/N: I had so much fun writing this chapter. I've been wanting to touch on some parts from the game for awhile now. This has easily become my favorite chapter of this story! Things are getting serious and the story is heating up. Enjoy!**

Zelda was waiting at the stables for the two boys, holding something wrapped in a cloth. Something of importance to help them. She heard them before she saw them and she looked up. She thought they looked absolutely adorable holding hands, and those smiles were genuine!

"All ready to go boys?" she smiled and they both nodded to her. "Not quite. Here you're going to need this" she handed Link the object covered in cloth

Link opened it gingerly "The ocarina of time, but I thought-"

"It will help you warp into the temple unless you want to climb." Zelda interrupted "Sheik here's your lyre" She handed him the stringed instrument. "I thought about it after you left. The horses gave no where to graze and the village is burned. Take these backpacks. Each one contains 1 bottled fairy and 2 red potions. Link for you there is an extra green since the lens uses your magic power. There's some food since I know the temple is large. Good luck" she handed them each a backpack, and they slipped them on to there shoulders. She gave them each a hug "Good luck. I'm going to make sure the doctor is being kind to Impa." And with that she walked off

Link was grinning at Sheik

"What is it Link?" the sheikah eyed him curiously

"Like old times, kinda. Remember what you said?"

The boy sighed "Really hero?" his lover nodded his head furiously "Oh alright" he cleared his throat "This is the melody that will draw you into infinite darkness that absorbs even time...listen to this The Nocturne of Shadow!" He heard Link giggle contently as he strummed the dark melody on his lyre, and soon after his ears were filled with the beautiful clear sounds of his love playing the ocarina, again. Then in a whisk of golden lights they were pulled by some unseen force towards Kakariko Graveyard.

They landed gently on the platform in front of temple. Sheik put his lyre into the backpack, and Link put the ocarina into his magical shrinking pack.

"Sheik that was so great. I've wanted to do that together again for so long" Link hugged his small boyfriend

"Yes Link that was nice, but something here feels so strange." He unconsciously pushed his boyfriend away and stepped cautiously inside the temple "Come on"

They walked in and all the pillars were burning brightly "Some one has been here" Link whispered "Only way to open the first door is to light all of these." Sheik nodded and they walked on. Link reached into his pack and pulled out his longshot seeing the clearly marked bulls Eye on the other side "May I?" He outstretched his arm out for Sheik to hold onto him.

"Although I could clearly make the jump. I'm going to take this opportunity to hold you, and see how it feels" Sheik walked over and wrapped his arms around his lovers neck.

"Hold tight" Link pushed the button to activate the mechanism that shot into the wall across from them. He felt Sheik grip tighter as they were launched towards the wall.

Sheik scrambled up and out of Link's arms who pulled himself up, and started pulling the pointed end out of the wall "That thing is horrible! I hate it! Next time I'm jumping! I would rather risk plummeting to death!"

"Don't be such a baby. I had just lost 7 years and then I had to deal with this just to get into the damn Forest Temple! That's were I met A wallmaster! Guess what? They aren't pleasant! Ya baby!"

Sheik bristled at the comment. They knew how to get under each others skin. Two could play this game, and the Sheikah pulled his cowl up tightly to his face. He smiled in victory at the heros whine, and walked through the seemingly solid wall. They stood by the bird statue it's beak already pointed at the only true skull and the door across the long used to be ravine opened. Impa had built a bridge from one side the the other. Her excuse was she was getting to old for the jump, but she had no need to do the puzzles. She was the sage and could walk through. Why was the puzzle completed?

"Those whispers are back" Link said shuddering slightly

" Shadow temple...here is gathered Hyrule's bloody history of greed and hatred" Sheik said "My ancestors are also warning about the elusiveness of the temple, how dark it is. Come on."

They walked across the bridge with a grateful Link reminding Sheik to tell him to hug his aunt. They opened the door and walked into a circular room with a beamos circling in the middle. To an untrained,or non Sheikah eye, the room appeared to be a dead end. Sheik who had been to this temple once before, saw the door he wanted to his left. He looked over and saw Link reaching in his bag and pulled out a bomb. He lit the fuse and rolled it over to the beamos. It blew up sending the eye flying into the air only to crash back down in another explosion.

"Yes Did you see that!" Link was smiling. He loved to beat up bad guys.

"Yes love, very nice. This way " Sheik grabbed his arm and tugged him to the left

"Woah. If I remember correctly, and I do because I hated this temple, There are circling sharp scythes in there!"

"Yes, but there is a short cut too. Come on "

"Maybe you heard me wrong circling. Sharp. Scythes. Sheik no way!"

"Link please, stop acting like a child" Link stared blankly at him "Your a big boy now hero. Now come on!"

They passed through the solid looking wall, and opened the door at the end. There they were making a swooshing sound as the continuously circled around and around. Two large scythe looking things running horizontally from the ground.

"Edge along the wall and they won't hit us. Head to that opening in the wall there." Sheik said as he pointed to a niche in ths wall to the right. Link nodded and they edged along the wall to avoid touching the sharp steel.

They reached the opening but when Link sidled in Sheik was nowhere to be seen. He began to panic

"Sheik? Sheik!?" he began to worry heard a shushing noise

"Use the mirror and look down towards the wall Link" Sheik called

He took out the Lens of Truth and looked down. There was an opening at the end and he saw Sheik standing there smiling up at him

"Those make your eyes look red. Beautiful!" Sheik said to him as he jumped down next to him. "The short cut is open and the boat is waiting. Come on."

Link sighed. That stupid boat, seemingly unmanned floating over an empty abyss. Floating down a dark corridor. Something about that just wasn't right. They climbed down a block, and walked over to the boat dock on the right. They walked towards the front of the boat, where there laid a giant painting of a triforce. Sheik with his lyre and Link with his ocarina played the song of the royal family "Zelda's Lullaby" and with a lurch the boat began taking off down the corridor.

"This place gives me the creeps. I feel like we are being watched." Link said shuddering

"Don't be silly Link, we are just fine. It's the ghosts of my ancestors." Sheik said grabbing Link's hand.

Neither of them knew there was someone watching them. Someone with burning red eyes who felt a pain in his chest from seeing the princess trying to fool him again. He was sending a force to make sure that blasted Hero wouldn't make it off the boat, and that lying princess would be brought to him. Brought to him for an unbearable amount of torture.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I apologize in advance. I'm terrible at writing action scenes and I know it. I hope you enjoy this and don't hate me for this!**

They stood hand in hand as the bell on the unmanned boat clanged softly.

"Hmm..." Link started "This is...watch out"

They both back flipped in perfect unison as a stalfos appeared out of thin air, not just one, but a whole handful of them.

"Oh my goddesses" Link reached towards his back to grab his sword and shield and Sheik reached for his wakizashi on his back. "There were only two last time I was here" Link instantly adopted his fighting stance.

"Well it appears someone knows we are here" Sheik flowed gracefully into his fighting stance. He threw himself into the fray of stalfos, and was a blur of sword and flying bones. Link was hacking away, one by one each of the stalfos, sending the bones flying off the boat that was creaking under the protest of added weight.

More and more enemies appeared. No longer just stalfos, but giant fully armored knights and keese. Link could feel fatigue creep up on him and was breathing heavily. He heard something behind him, but was too slow as a sword pommel came crashing down on his upper right arm shattering the bone. He cried out as his shield fell uselessly to the floor. He heard the giant dark knight chuckle smugly as he raised his sword.

Sheik was a blur, throwing daggers flying into keese cutting them in half. He had a few knicks and cuts, but nothing to serious. He noticed all the stronger monsters seemed to gravitate towards Link, but every time he tried to help, another wave of weaker monsters would form a wall blocking him. Something was trying to keep them apart. Even the boat had stopped was incredibly odd.

Link flew to the left avoiding the giant sword that came crashing toward him. He jumped around behind the knight and began slashing at the bonds holding the armor in place. The armor fell the floor, but now the knight was faster. Link weaved in and out of the sword slashes before slamming his sword right into the knights stomach twisting the sword before harshly yanking it out. The knight cried put and fell to it's knees before falling face first onto the boat. Link kicked him off the boat into the abyss. He took a quick breather, his eyes scanning for Sheik as he reached into his pack. He pulled out a red potion and quickly drank the contents quickly before putting the empty bottle back in his pack. He felt the bones in his right arm setting and fusing together. He grabbed his shield and went back into the fight.

Suddenly in a burst of flames five strange looking creatures in long black robes appeared. They were fast, throwing flaming balls in all directions before disappearing and doing it again. Suddenly one grabbed Sheik around the middle over his arms. He struggled uselessly against the creature but was locked in it's grip

"Link!" He cried out to his love. "Help!" He continued to struggle.

Link looked over and tried to rush over but a wall of monsters sprung up and blocked his path "Sheik!" He cried out slashing mercilessly, trying and failing to get to his boyfriend. The monsters appearing as fast as he slashed them.

"Link!" Sheik called again kicking his feet but not making purchase on anything. Then he felt something hit his head hard, and immediately blacked out.

Link felt his heart break in his chest as all the monsters including the creature holding his love disappear. The bell on the boat clanging almost happily as Link fell to his knees and wailed up into the sky.

As the boat crashed into a wall he jumped off to the ground on the left. He watched the boat fall into the oblivion beneath it and almost felt like doing the same. He failed to protect the one person that meant the world to him. All the rupees in the world couldn't replace how happy Sheik made him feel.

"Hey!" He heard a voice call. He looked around and saw his pack glowing a soft blue. Sheik had slipped the gossip stone in his pack. He picked it up.

"Zelda! Gods I'm so happy to see you"

"Same to you Link. Where is Sheik? I need to speak to him."

Link's face fell and a tear fell "I-I don't know. We got ambushed on the boat, and he got carried off"

Zelda flew into hysterics "Oh goddesses Link please tell me this is cruel joke!"

He simply shook his head and heard Zelda begin to cry

"Sheik! Oh Goddesses! Link you need to find him. Impa had a vision and Sheik is the only one who can break the curse on the temple. Whoever is in their cursed the temple and is using the negative energy and natural dark elements of the temple to curse it and brew evil monsters strong enough to bring Hyrule to it's knees. I believe your shadow plans to use this to sneak into the temple and pull Out the master sword to free Gannon!"

Link couldn't believe his ears. He knew that dark Link was crazy and evil but this was nefarious even for him. He had a renewed vigor. He was going to find his Shadow and make him pay. "I'll find him Zelda"

"Contact me once you do. Impa can walk him through the temple cleansing. She won't tell me, apparently it's some Sheikah secret. Good luck Link and be careful. Hylia be with you"

Link nodded as the light faded. He took off. He had a score to settle with a particular Shadow of his.

Sheik opened his eyes feeling groggy with an intense pain in his head. It was dark but he could see fairly well. He was bound to a pillar set up in the middle of the heart of the temple where bongo bongo once lurked. The once pure water around the edge was now acrid and purple.

"Finally awake I see"

Sheik heard the voice of his love and looked around struggling against the bonds. "Link?" He strained to see a figure lurking in darkness but felt his breathe catch as the figure walked closer. A person who looked just like Link with black hair and red eyes walked closer to him.

"Afraid not. I'm something much worse" the copy said flashing a sharp toothed and malice filled smile.

Sheik let out a breathe "Shadow"


	14. Revelation

**A/N) Ok my readers this next chapter has some pretty heavy non con stuff in it so if that's not exactly your thing scroll down to the bottom and I will give a more chaste recap of the important facts. If your a sick puppy like me please enjoy chapter 14. I felt wrong and sick writing this (slightly aroused...only a little) but felt it was necessary. To show how sick and twisted Dark thinks. So my apologies!**

Sheik could feel panic coursing through his entire body. Here stood an exact copy of Link, but an evil, darker, version of him. For some reason that big toothy grin offered him no comfort.

"I actually prefer to be called Dark. Shadow does me no justice I'm afraid" Dark said while circling Sheik like a wounded prey "I bet you wonder why you're here tied up, being scrutinized by me huh?"

Sheik knew his training and kept his mouth shut tight. He refused to dignify the copy with an answer.

"Oh what a fantastic act! You act like you've had years of training! I'll tell you why. I know you're dying to know. It's because-" he pressed his face close to Sheik's "no one makes a fool out of me, princess!"

Sheik was severely confused. Why did the copy call him princess? Why, or more so how, did he know about the princess switch. This all happened after the water temple. Link has said he defeated him there, right?

"The confusion on your face is delicious. I'll explain. After my defeat from the Hero, my master revived me with an elaborate plan. He knew your foolish plan to send the hero back, Princess. So for every moment after the Water Temple, I hid in his shadow. Now after seven long years my plan has reached fruition! But not before, of course I exact my revenge! I was in love with you, a beautiful lithe sheikah! I wanted him so badly and planned to reveal myself and make you love me! You're just the princess in disguise! You made a fool out of me" Dark pulled out his copy of the master sword and cut the bandages on Sheik's right hand. He was shocked. Didn't the princess carry the mark if the triforce of wisdom on her hand? "Where is the triforce?"

Sheik couldn't stop himself from laughing. How foolish this copy was. He couldn't help but gloat "If you would have stuck around, Dark, you would have found out Zelda was only disguised as me in the temple. I am Sheik of the Sheikah. You've been to blinded on your plans to realize I was real!"

Dark's red eyes widened. This Sheik was real. It wasn't a disguise? No tricks? He didn't want to be fooled again. For verification he pulled the cowl down, and didn't see the princess looking back at him. Was that enough? Was her magic strong enough to disguise her face? He was overcome with waves of emotion. Even if if was a trick, it was still enough to push the emotion of seeing the boy he loved to the front of his mind. He pushed his lips onto the lips of the boy tied up before him.

Sheik tried to pull away but the bonds held him firmly in place. Then he was overcome. Those lips felt like Link, the soft hand now caressing his cheek felt like Link, the tongue pleading entrance, it all felt like Link and his mind clouded. He opened his mouth with a soft moan allowing the tongue to probe and taste his mouth. Tongues dancing across one another in a heated and desperate dance of passion. Dark pulled away looking into the other boys eyes "It really is you. I will untie you now ok? We can end this together. Then we can finally be together."

Sheik felt panic seize his chest. He had given in willingly to this monster. What would Link think? He felt shame burn into his cheeks as he shook his head "No! I don't care for you. Link has my heart!"

Dark felt his anger boiling over. That damn hero was always taking things away from him. "My light! He has captured your heart?" The acrid, purple water around them began boiling and several fierce looking monsters stepped out "Find my light and kill him" he looked back at Sheik as the monsters left them to find the hero. "There he's as good as dead. Now we can be together! Only you can help cleanse this water and save the temple. So save Hyrule new hero. Make a choice. Be with me and save the world, or deny my love and watch me burn the world to the ground!"

"You foolish Shadow. Link will win and we will still defeat you! You think Link dead by your hands will stop me from loving him?" Sheik scoffed "Link alive or dead, will always have my heart." He yelled at Dark confidently, but he didn't feel confident. Those monsters looked fierce and Link was in danger.

Dark angrily cut the bonds and slammed Sheik onto the floor. He grabbed both hands and placed them behind his back, taking some rope and tying the blondes hands behind him. He took more rope and bound his feet. Dark flipped him around holding the Dark master sword at his neck "You won't give yourself willingly then I'll take it by force!" He brought his weight down onto the blondes hips crushing his arms underneath him before leaning forward and forcing his lips back onto the boys mouth.

"Ahh! No! Stop!" Sheik struggled under Dark's weight, desperately trying to move away from the invading mouth. His head reeling from being slammed down. Pain flaring up in his wrists from the weight.

"Why do you deny me? I should be the one you love. I'm much better than my light in every way!" Dark was getting angry. This boy needed to love him.

"Your heart is cold, and you are evil! I could never love you"

"You bastard. I would have changed for you!" Dark drew back and punched Sheik in the face before pushing their lips back together.

Sheik felt dizzy, his head reeling from the punch. The shadow was groping him and his body was betraying him. The gentle touches were making him painfully hard.

"Link! Help me!"

"He can't save you! Stupid Sheikah! He's going to die along with that fucking princess, her nursemaid, and anyone else who denies my Master!"

Dark drew his sword and began cutting off all the wraps on Sheik's body. "And you are going to become my toy either by force or willingly" He grabbed one of the cut wraps and wrapped it around the blondes mouth "Now moan nice and loud for me. I want to hear you scream!" Dark took his sword and cut a long deep gash into the blondes cheek. He had to give him credit, he didn't even flinch. He just stared angrily at him. Fine, if pain wouldn't work, maybe pleasure would. He kneeled by the blonde and licked the blood off his cheek. He tasted delicious. He trailed his tongue down to his ear licking the outer shell and lobe of the boy. Dark moved down to the blondes neck nipping and biting harshly on it leaving marks. He stopped and looked up at the boy. His eyes were squeezed tight, and he was trying to control his breathing. He could feel the hardness in his pants and grinded his hips against it. The boy bit down a moan and the copy smiled. Running his hand over his cheek delicately before slapping him harshly on the cut. "You're so tough Sheikah. Come on, moan or cry out "

Sheik refused to budge. He wasn't going to give in. No matter how much he resembled him, he wasn't Link, but his hardness in his pants didn't seem to care. He was fighting the urge to moan or cry out to the pleasure surging through his body.

Dark pushed off the boy and stood, he grabbed the boys pants and yanked them harshly down to his bound ankles. "What beautiful, soft, supple flesh" he drew his sword and cut right into his left thigh. He smiled hearing the boys sharp intake of breath. He cut into the left thigh and chuckled as the boy cried out. He wanted to hear it without the gag, so cut the cloth around the blondes mouth. He kneeled down and stroked the thighs in a comforting way before smacking his hands right on the wounds digging his claws into the torn flesh. He heard the boy scream loudly and begin to cry. He stopped and began licking his blood covered hands "Mmm you're delicious"

"You're sick!" Sheik yelled between sobs. The pain was coursing through his body and he was feeling light headed.

Dark slapped him across the cut cheek "None of that now! Give up boy, or this will not be pleasant. I can make this much worse till you are dead or begging me to stop and love you"

"You speak of love yet here you are taking me against my will! Wouldn't you want nothing more than my happiness? This isn't love it's sick! Feasting on my blood, you're a monster!" Sheik yelled at the shadow.

Dark flinched, it was obvious the boy had struck a cord. He did love this boy, but how exactly could he show it. He pulled the boys underwear down to join his pants and got in between his legs. "I'm going to show you how much I love you, and make you love be back!"

Sheik screamed in pain and in heart breaking anguish. Tears rolling down as the shadow thrust into him tearing and ripping into him. He needed his Hero to come and save him.

**Recap: Dark finds out that Sheik isn't the princess, but actually a real person. The man he loved. They kiss and Sheik gets heated, but immediately regrets it. Dark offers him freedom telling Sheik he's the only one who can save the temple and all of Hyrule. Sheik says no, and that he does not reciprocate Dark's feelings. Dark sends a fierce army of monsters to kill Link. Some Torture. Exchanging of not really important dialogue. All ending in Sheik broken, bloodied, and bruised being taken against his will.**


	15. Temple Boss

**A/N) Wow I just want to take a minute to thank everyone who has followed and favorited. It means a lot to me you guys are awesome, really. Especially seeing I got more favs after what happened last chapter I realized I'm not the only sick person here *laughs* Anywho here we are and it's getting heavy and oh so much closer to the end. Are you excited? Because I am! Again I apologize, My actiony scenes leave much to be desired.**

Link was still shaking off some of his fear. This temple really scared the courage right out of him. After Sheik was taken, he ran to the giant door at the end of the corridor and cursed "The whole temple is unlocked with short cuts everywhere! My boyfriend is most likely in there and it's the one goddesses damn door that's locked!"

That was thirty minutes ago. Nearly wetting his pants, and a green potion later he made his way back through the maze with the big key secure in his pocket. He opened the door back to the room where the boat fell. He crossed over the fallen pillar and was stopped in his tracks.

There was a large group of monsters barring his path. "I don't have time for this!" He sighed and drew his sword. He looked over each of the monsters. These seemed like monsters from another time. He had never seen anything like them before. They were strong, armored, fast, and resonated pure, unabashed evil.

He tried to make quick work of this, but was failing. He spent too much time ducking under large swords, giants spears, and even arrows being fired at him from afar. He couldn't get a slash in. He ran away from the monsters on foot, and pulled out his bow. He knocked an arrow and leaned behind a pillar to take cover. In a quick succession, he knocked and fired 6 times, quickly dispatching the archers firing at him. He was very thankful for his archery skills at the moment. His eyes widened as he saw the monsters on the floor come running towards him, he ducked, turned around and covered his face, and the pillar practically, blew up behind him.

He cursed and quickly stood up. Some hero of time he felt like. He was blocking swords and spears, back flipping, and generally avoiding getting cut. He couldn't figure out what to do, his sword would either get blocked or hit armor. They were all grouped together, so he couldn't circle around to look for a weak point without getting seriously hurt. He suddenly got a risky idea. He quickly ran from the group and pulled out a bomb. As the group got closer he lit the fuse and hoped he would throw it at the right time. He held it watching the flashing. Little longer...little longer...he threw it and covered his face, his shield caught most of the impact. His left hand was a little singed, but a small price to pay as he heard bits of armor clang to the floor. Then he heard something else, a scream. An agonizing, pain filled scream. It sounded like "Sheik!" Link cried right before doubling over after a fist was slammed into his stomach.

The impact of the bomb left some monsters weaponless, but apparently they could still punch. Link fell to his knees trying to catch his breathe pain blurring his vision. They had no intention of letting him rest, and began beating him,mercilessly. Suddenly, in a flash of light a giant fire wall formed, and ignited the monsters fur and flesh. As they screamed in agony from Dins fire, Link fought to stand upright.

He cursed and grabbed another red potion out of his bag. He quickly drank it and felt the affects immediately. He cracked his neck on each side and drew his sword. He knew that was Sheik, and he was in pain. The monsters were in his way, and he was pissed. Now weaponless, less armor, and suffering from the burns, Link started slashing and cutting. Showing absolutely no mercy. Monster heads went flying and his sword looked purple from the blood stained on it now.

He stood in the middle of all the fallen bodies. His chest heaving, fighting to regain his breath. Link didn't let his anger get to him like that a lot, but when it did, monsters suffered. He shook his head and proceeded to go down the previous corridor before he was stopped by those vicious monsters.

He got to the end and reached in his pocket. He thrust the keys into the lock and turned it. All the chains and attached lock clattered to the floor. He walked in and saw a hole in the area in front of him. He looked around and jumped into the hole. Instead of landing with a thump (when it was Bongo Bongos drum) he landed harshly on a sturdy flooring. He looked around his sharp blue eyes scanning over the whole area. He saw a lump, dimly lit in the dark area. He sheathed his sword and walked over until he saw a familiar mop of blonde, stained with red.

Now he ran, kneeling over the boy "Goddesses Sheik I'm sorry it took me so long. What happened?" He went to brush the bangs out his face but the boy visibly flinched and whined. "Sheik what's wrong?"

"Just leave me!" Sheik went to shove the horrible despicable shadow off of him but stopped "H-hero?"

"What I say about that hero junk huh? You're my boyfriend remember?"

"Link! Oh Goddesses!" Sheik went to hug him but stopped pain creeping into every muscle. He laid back down feeling woozy and tired, fighting to catch his breathe.

Link looked over the boys body. His cheek was cut open, cuts and bruises all over his neck. Gashes almost torn from his chest and down his stomach. Then he felt a rage creep into his stomach, wondering how he missed it. Sheik had his hands and feet tied and also his pants were laying by his feet. Blood still pouring from cuts on his leg. He pulled out a bottle with a fairy and uncorked it laying it by Sheik. The little fairy worked its magic and flew around the boys body.

Sheik groaned and sat up. Most of the physical damage to his body knitting together, but pulling his knees close to his body, the mental damage wasn't healing.

"What happened? Who did this to you. What did they do to you?" Link inquired putting an arm over the boys shoulders.

"isn't it obvious? You're going to leave me. I was taken against my will. I was tortured and beaten!" Sheik began sobbing.

"Hey hey! This is my fault! I wasn't fast enough. I'm so sorry. I'm not going to leave you. I love you. Now who did this?" Link kissed Sheik on his temple

"Oh goddesses Link you have to go! You're in danger! He's coming!" Sheik stiffened, his whole body radiating fear.

"I'm not going anywhere without you. What's wrong? Whose coming?" Link asked holding him tighter

Suddenly a figure stepped out of the shadows "I think he might mean me, hero."

Link stood quickly and drew his sword "Dark! You bastard! How dare you hurt him!"

"Pay back is a bitch, isn't it Hero? Restrain him!"

"Link look out" Sheik warned a little too late and Link was grabbed, his arms forced behind his back, and his legs lifted a little off the floor.

Link struggled and tried desperately to kick, but whatever held him wasn't letting go "Put me down!" Link said his struggling only making the grip tighter.

Dark laughed and kneeled down by Sheik running his hand across his cheek."Why you fixed my toy! Let's see if I can break it again huh?"

"If you lay a hand on him again I swea-"

Dark cut him off "Swear what? I finally have the upper hand. Monsters at my disposal! A fool proof plan, and a shaking obedient pet for my carnal desires. Last but not least, you in my clutches, unable to do a damn thing about it!" He kissed Sheik's cheek chuckling at hearing Link growl "Beautiful isn't he Hero? He's all mine now." He captured the boys lips with his own until he felt a hand wrapped around his throat.

"Not this time."


	16. An unlikely reunion

**A/N) I have not felt any will to write. I've been trying to decide where I want this story to go so right now I'm letting this story write itself. It flows better when I do that. Hope everyone loves where this is going. I love writing this. There are a lot of twists and turns in this I just hope you all stay interested. Sorry it's kind of short the next one will be much longer I promise.**

Sheik had his hand tightening around Dark's throat. The shadow had violated him in the worst ways, and now Link was in danger. He felt a strange, swirling power around him. It was warm, and it almost felt comforting. Suddenly it was like time stopped. He let go of Dark, who seemed frozen in time. He stood and felt like something was pulling him somewhere. He went over to a wall in the Boss chamber, and pushed onto the wall. It clicked open, and he walked into a graveyard looking area. He felt his breathe catch in his throat.

"The Sheikah burial ground." He breathed out.

The ancient Sheikah grounds were here in the temple. Of course, it made sense now. Why Kakariko adored the Sheikah, Impa being the sage of the temple, and the whispers of his ancestors in this temple. What made it weird, was he could actually see Sheikah people walking around. They weren't alive. They were transparent, just when did he possess psychic abilities.

He walked around the area. It was dark, and held the stench of blood and death. There were hundreds, possibly thousands of graves with familiar names of Legend.

"Son?"

He heard an unfamiliar voice, and tensed up turning around. He was surprised to see a woman. She was more solid looking then the others, but she was dead. He eyed her curiously. She was the same height as him with long dirty blonde hair, braided down her back. She radiated benevolence, so he didn't flinch as her ice cold hand pressed against his cheek. She pulled him tightly against her, body wracked with tearless sobs.

He was confused until a man walked up behind her. He was much taller then him, but it was like looking in a mirror.

"Oh goddesses..." He felt faint. He knew exactly who these people were now.

"My son. My beautiful son." The woman said

"M-mom...D-dad?" Sheik asked them and they nodded. He felt overcome

"Son" his dad started "As much as I've longed to see you we have more pressing matters."

So that's where his right down to business attitude came from.

"Yes, yes, love just a second." His mom said "Sweetheart, that Hero is so handsome. You two are like your father and I. His sweet nature is the balance to your serious one. Oh, and we are so proud of you."

"We will have more to be proud of after this. Son you need to harness all the energy of the Sheikah here, to cleanse the Gerudo Kings magic from this temple."

"Excuse me father, but what? Seven years ago, he was killed and the hero saved Hyrule from his tyranny. His power was sealed in the Master sword. How is this possible?"

"Well son" his mother began "Some how, that shadow had the evil kings power, and tainted the temple with it."

Sheik was beyond confused. Somehow from beyond the grave, Ganondorf was still controlling evil, and attempting to invade Hyrule. The plan was obvious now, the shadow was going to pull out the master sword and release the evil king back into the world.

"Time to head back son just feel the power after destroying the shadow." His father said breaking his thoughts. He put an ice cold hand on his shoulder "We really are proud of you son."

Sheik blushed in embarassment.

"We chose a name for you by the way darling. Sheik really does have a nice ring seeing as you are one of the last. There is one more. Ask Impa about your cousin. A sweet boy named Kafei." His mother hugged him tight

"A cousin? But I thought.." Sheik was interrupted by his father

"Yes we know. We love you son. Now go"

Sheik felt sadness creep into his heart as he left the graveyard. Time started back up as he closed the door.

Dark was looking around wildly for the Sheikah. Nobody chokes him and gets away from him.

Sheik crept up behind the monster holding Link and pulled out a dagger swiftly slitting its throat. It crumpled to the floor releasing Link.

Link landed gracefully on his feet as Dark turned around seeing Link and Sheik standing side by side, weapons drawn. Link knew now was not the time for questions. Now was the time for fighting.

"Well son of a bitch" Dark said with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"Your time is over Dark. Link and I refuse to let you resurrect your master" Sheik said pointing his short sword at Dark

"Well the little Sheikah dog found out my plan." Dark mused in a full blown sharp toothed smile "You fail to realize, I have a few tricks still up my sleeves"

The purple water around them began to bubble violently around them. And a dragon head appeared from the water

Link cursed violently.

"Volvagia..."


	17. Volvagia

**A/N) I feel a lot of hate about to come my way. Also, hopefully some tears, as I stab right into your feels my dear readers. I apologize up front. I'll add another apology at the end So I don't spoil it before you read.**

Link cursed

"Volvagia..."

Sheik felt bewildered. Exactly what kind of power did this Shadow posess?

"Link you slayed it once you can do it again. I have a score to settle with the shadow." Sheik said.

Link gave a swift nod, pulling the Megaton Hammer out of his pack.

Dark gasped "How do you have that?"

Link gave a smile "I went to visit all the temples after I came back from Termina. No way I was going to leave all these cool weapons laying around."

Dark cursed, he hadnt planned on that happening. He must of narrowly avoided him on his trips to visit the temples. He had no time to ponder, as a very angry Sheikah came flying at him. He easily dodged the attack "Oh is my little pet angry?" He asked "Maybe your master needs to teach you your place!" He yelled, drawing his dark sword. Clashing it against the Sheikah's. They were forced an apart by a burst of flames from the dragons mouth.

"Shit! Sorry Sheik." Link apologized, still following the dragons movements .

Sheik might have laughed, if the situation wasn't so dire, as he watched Link step back from the flames saying "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

"Don't turn your back on me!" Dark yelled thrusting his sword at Sheik.

He dodged it easily by twirling to ths left. He didn't know why, but he felt a strong power coursing through his body. Maybe it was the rage he felt towards this shadow. Or maybe it was his ancestors power. Either way his body was flowing between defensive and offensive as his sword was singing against the sword in Dark's hand.

Link wasn't flowing so easily. Without holes in the floor, like his previous battle with Volvagia, the dragon was sticking to the air. Link tried arrows, but they combusted once they got close. His long shot was a bad idea. He didn't want to be pulled towards the dragon. He had to avoid being burned alive, and time things perfectly. What a time to not wear the Goron tunic. He waited for the dragon to take a swipe at him. He swung the hammer into the dragons face, and felt his arms quivering as he made contact. He then went to draw his sword, but the dragon reared back in pain, and took to the air. Link sighed, he realized he had to flow a lot quicker.

Sheik was engaged in heated battle. Not just because of dodging the dragons flames, but Dark was strong and almost acrobatic. A few times Sheik had to shake Dark, who was balanced on the tip of of his sword.

"I'm going to get you to obey, you little Sheikah dog." Dark cried as he flew into a jump attack

Sheik barely blocked the attack, but the force was enough to knock him back. Thank goddesses he had quick reflexes, and managed to run away, before the dragon burned him alive.

Link finally managed to land a few hits on Volvagia, but the damn dragon was really preferring to stay up in the air. This tactic was also messing up the fight between Dark and Sheik. Dark, well he would be okay with him being burned, but not Sheik. It was frustrating having to watch for other people in the area. Not to mention the poison water surrounding them.

"Hmm. I wonder" Link mused as he knocked an arrow, and said a little prayer to be given the gift of ice. The tip of his arrow was encased in a blue looking light, and he fired it at the dragon. It melted before it hit but it struck him in the eye, and sent the dragon writhing in agony down to the floor.

"Watch his tail!" Link called out, as he ran to the area the dragon dropped while pulling out his sword. He lifted it above his head and drove the tip right into where it's spinal cord should be and jerked it harshly, hopefully severing it. He watched the dragon roar and then go limp.

Link placed his hands on his knees, and doubled over. He was exhausted, but he shook it off. He ran over to help Sheik, but felt a hand on his chest.

"Nu uh hero. This fight is mine." Sheik told him.

Link could understand a sense of duty, even though he really wanted to rip Dark limb from limb himself. He noticed something odd. Dark wasn't sending enemies after him. Was he exhausted after the giant dragon, or was Sheik keeping his attention and power focused on him?

Dark noticed Link, who seemed almost relaxed. Apparently they thought Sheik had an upper hand. Foolish! He was playing with the Sheikah, gauging his strengths and weaknesses. Now, he had an even more sinister goal in his head, and in a burst of speed, seemingly disappeared.

Sheik and Link were both looking around. He was gone

"Sheik he's fast!" Link called "Be care-"

He stopped as a sword was shoved into him from behind, and out of his gut. He was choking now on his own blood and coughed it up, and onto the stone floor. Dark pulled his sword out with his foot on Link's back. He pushed him off, and watched the hero crumple to the floor. Dark laughed in the most sinister way.

"The hero is dead now. Will you obey now?"

Sheik couldn't move. His whole body felt numb and cold as he watched his entire world fall onto the cold stone floor. It felt like his heart had been ripped out, and slammed onto the floor. He was shaking in rage, he felt a strange power swirling around his body as the grip on his short sword tightened.

"You will pay for this shadow. I will spill your blood like you spilled his" Sheiks eyes were burning with power and fury.

Dark felt a hint of fear creep into his body, but steeled himself. He stepped over the barely alive hero, and stood across from Sheik.

"You want to play hero? Fine, bring it on you filthy dog. I offered you my love and passion. I only long now to have your blood coat this temple! Let's go."

Swords clashed. Blow after blow was exchanged between them. Neither of them willing to give even an inch. They were almost evenly matched blow for blow. The constant clashing making their arms feel numb and weak. Dark tried a few quick swipes, but Sheik was to light on his feet. Dark with his sheer power could dodge sneak attacks that Sheik tried. It was elegant, like a dance. Strike, block, over and over. Their bodies twisting and moving, one wrong step would mean death. They knew the dance well. But Dark did slip up, and the blonde had a good idea to bring a quick end to the dance.

Sheik was gaining an upper hand on the shadow, after he pulled a dagger out of his wraps. He held it tight in his left hand, being ambidextrous as he was. Coming at Dark like a tornado of blades. A second blade would bring wider range of motion, to balance out Dark having a longer sword. Each blade in his hand like an extension of his arms. The fight picked up the pace, and now Dark was beginning to get sloppy.

The shadow was confused. Where was this power coming from? He was on constant defense now. He made a stab at Sheik, but it failed. He gasped as Sheik caught his sword between his two blades and twisted it out of his grasp. It went flying, right into Sheik's hand. The blonde caught it by the pommel, and held it tightly in his hand. Without even thinking, he shoved the sword right into the Shadow's stomach.

Dark was a complete replica of Link, as he spit his blood onto the floor "I was the ultimate being...how?" He asked, the red fire in his eyes beginning to diminish.

Sheik pulled his cowl up to cover his face "Sheikah secrets, bitch!" He said, as he harshly twisted the sword in the shadows gut. He left the sword buried in Dark's gut, as he crumpled to the floor. The blonde then pulled a dagger, and slit Dark's throat for good measure, spraying blood every where. He didn't care about tact, he cared about dead. He sighed in relief as the shadow was engulfed in a blue green fire, sending him back to the depths of hell, for his wicked deeds. He felt calm until he remembered Link, and ran over to his side.

He placed a hand on Links cheek, and started to feel the tears run down his face at how cold his lovers cheek felt. "No. Goddesses, no Link? Link?" He pulled Link close to his body, as he trembled and sobbed. Then he screamed. A blood curdling, heart wrenching scream that echoed through the whole temple. A scream of anger, loss, desperation. Only a scream that someone who lost someone they loved could make.

"I love you Link. Goddesses, I love you, so much. I won. I avenged your death. You didn't die for naught, my love."

He was holding on tightly to Link, who was limp in his arms. He brushed the blonde hair clinging to his blood stained mouth back, and looked once more into those blue eyes that used to shine with life. He closed those eyes, and then buried his face into the dead boys neck. He most likely looked crazed covered in blood, and talking to a dead man as he was. He didn't care, he didn't have the heart to let his boyfriend go yet. They had just started their relationship and now...now Link was pulled away from him. He was never going to see that big goofy smile. Or feel safe in his strong arms again. Link was his best friend, his lover. They had such a deep rooted history together. How could he keep going? Was it even worth living and fighting anymore. He wanted to curse the goddesses for taking away his one chance at happiness. His lover was dead in his arms. A red potion can't cure this, and there were no stray fairies in this area. He didn't feel the need to fight. He contemplated throwing himself on a dagger, and ending the obvious suffering he was going to endure. Until he felt an ice cold hand touch his shoulder.

"Let's him go Son...you have a task to finish."

Sheik grabbed his dead mothers hand and nodded as her hand faded away. Link would still die in vain if he didn't finish the task. He knew if it was Link, he would bury it deep down and grieve on his own time. It was his turn to be a hero. He dug through Link's pouch to find the gossip stone. Hyrule must learn of the Heros death, and Impa could tell him how to cleanse the temple.

"Zelda...I hope to goddesses you are sitting down."

**-Please by the three don't kill me! I'm sorry. It was completely necessary I swear. Was it wrong? Absolutely! Am I a huge bastard? Yes! But it was necessary. It killed me to write this! Especially to draw from experience at losing a boyfriend to death. Plus I'm tired of fanfics where Sheik is the one constantly getting hurt! So again, I'm sorry. Also, I will reveal nothing. You will just have to sit tight and wait for the next chapter. I'll try not to take too long!**


	18. Wait I'm dead?

**A/N) Ahh insomnia, the ultimate writers tool. Inspiration hit and I wrote this little beauty. I'm quite proud of it. This is the longest chapter yet full of some pretty awesome back story. Plus I wanted to make up for killing your feels in the last chapter. Again still sorry about that. I love my faithful readers! Anywho on with the next chapter.**

**Oh and just to reiterate I do not own the Legend of Zelda, no matter how much I wish I did. Cuz if I did this would be an accurate representation of what I would do with it. Unfortunately, this will never happen except in my wild fanboy dreams.**

Link opened his eyes, and looked around. He was staring into an endless blue sky. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He must be dreaming. It looked like he was in the sky, and sitting upon a cloud. There was a beautiful building in front of where he was sitting. It looked like it was gilded in gold. Wait, this isn't where he was last. He stood up quickly, remembering what had happened. Where was Sheik? He wasn't anywhere near the temple or anywhere he had ever been before. He felt panic seizing his heart. What happened? Where was he? A million questions swarming around his head.

"Ahh you have finally awoken"

His train of thought was completely derailed as he heard a voice, and could see a figure sauntering over to him. He braced himself for a battle. He had no idea where he was, and now someone who waited for him to rouse from his slumber, was coming towards him. He gasped, and relaxed his stance as he saw a woman. She had flaming red hair and burning red eyes. Her dress, that looked kind of like a toga, fell to her feet it started blue at the bottom and went up turning yellow, orange and finally the bunched up fabric of cloth on her left shoulder was red. A medallion with the symbol of Din was on the cloth at her shoulder.

"Holy...Din." He breathed out.

She gave him a smile.

"Ahh the young Hero knows who I am. I would only hope so." Her voice was harsh, but not in an angry way. It was more like a musical fire burning. The sound of sand when it was under his feet. It was hard to describe the voice of a Goddess.

Link was confused, he heard her voice but she never opened her mouth.

"You are hearing me, but I being what I am, well my real voice would overpower your mind. Can't have that happening, Hmm?"

He nodded completely up to speed. Then he saw another figure behind Din. She had hair green as the forest, and eyes that matched. Her dress the same style as Din, but it started at the the bottom as a very light green and darkened to dark green at the cloth on her right shoulder. There was the medallion with the symbol of Farore.

Link dropped to a knee for his patron Goddess.

Farore smiled "Come come hero. This is all unnecessary. I'm glad to see you awake." Her voice, if possible, sounded deep and woodsy. Like the sounds of wind rustling amongst the trees in the forest.

Then another woman. Deep blue hair in soft waves like an ocean, and blue eyes the color of Lake Hylia. Her dress the exact same as her sisters but in light blue at the bottom and moved in waves of darkening shades to the cloth bunched at her right shoulder. There was a medallion with the symbol of Nayru.

Nayru nodded to him. Link stood in awe. Before him, were the three Goddesses. He wasn't even sure what to do. What does one do when standing in front of the Great Goddesses of Power, Courage, and Wisdom? Link had a feeling he was standing there, looking stupid.

"Hero, do you know why you are here?" The voice sounded like musical waves. The sound of waves crashing against the shore. That must be Nayru.

He shook his head "I was in the Shadow Temple, and Oh Goddesses, or all of you...I'm dead aren't I?"

Farore gave a sad nod to her little Hero. "Yes. That's right."

"I-I..." Link trailed off as his voice,cracked and tears began to well in his eyes

Farore dropped to her knees and hugged Link tightly to her, and he immediately felt a calm feeling rushing through his body.

"Don't cry Hero. It wasn't your time, but we can't send you back without reason." said the voice full of fire, it was Din ."What is your reason for going back?"

"To continue protecting Hyrule and Zelda!" He said full of pride, and confidence.

Nayru shook her head "The holder of a piece of my knowledge wouldn't need your protection Hero, think harder"

Link had another reason, but would it be heresy to say it in front of the Goddesses? Could they strike him down where he stood, because of his love?

"Hero" Farore said "There is nothing wrong with you. All forms of love are beautiful to us. Leave it to our Hylians to make one form of love better than the others. What with free will and all that." She let an audible giggle slip past her lips, and Link felt faint

"Oh sorry" she said covering her mouth.

"Sheik. I..I want to go back for him. I love him." Link thought this was the most powerful confirmation of his love for Sheik. He said it to the great Goddesses themselves. Proudly confessing to them what he assumed they already knew.

Din smiled "You ought to. We made him for you, Hero."

Link blinked, confused. They made Sheik for him? What exactly did that mean?

Nayru waved a hand and three chairs appeared for them to sit. She waved her other hand and a chair appeared behind Link, and he sat quickly.

Nayru dropped unceremoniously into her seat and crossed her legs followed by her sisters. "I have a story for you Link" She said, knowing he hated his hero title.

Link leaned forward ready to hear her eyes locked onto the beings sitting in front of him. It was still a little overwhelming.

"We knew that when you had the Master Sword in hand, you would need a friend, a guide. Even in my infinite wisdom I did not predict the being inside the sword would reject your young age to wield her. We assumed you would grab the sword and seal the evil known as Ganon. We also couldn't predict that he would slip into the Sages Chamber and attempt to steal the Triforce. That made us, forced to intervene, split the triforce into three pieces. Anyways, the sword spirit made you sleep until you were around the same age as her first master. Your sword has a name, in case you were curious, Fi. I didn't pick it" She said holding her hands up at Link's confused look. Farore continued the story.

"Anyways, we had already had Sheik planned to be your guide, but unfortunately we didn't know he would have to wait so long. All that aside, he was to help you find the temples and learn the songs of warping to help you along your journey. We also hoped he would fall in love with you, and you would fall for him. Hey we are girls, we love romance." She said at another confused look from the hero.

So they planned on a hero and his guide to grow to be lovers? This made absolutely no sense. What about-

Din cut his thought off "One of those free will things when Hylia in her mortal form, Zelda I believe it is now, decided to switch places, and erase all traces of the Sheikah boy ever existing. After she turned time back, a few years later, Nayru appeared in her dreams and told her to set things right. We don't create people to not fulfill there purpose. Everyone on this land has someone made just for them. Sheik was made for you, and you for him."

This was like some crazy love story, and Link felt a pain in his chest. He was hoping that Sheik wasn't too heartbroken over his death. He felt even emptier now, knowing that Sheik was his soul mate.

"He knows he has a bigger purpose Link" Farore said reading the look on his face "But that's where our question came in. What do you have to live for? Half of it is already done by your confession of feelings. If Sheik thinks of you as he holds an endless amount of power in his body, then you will return to your body. If he doesn't, I'm sorry, but your return benefits no one. We can't go patching Heroes up that have no purpose."

"Why haven't I seen you before?" Link asked, honestly curious. Why did the Goddesses see him now in his unplanned death?

Din scoffed "Like when you defeated Ganon? Honestly Hero how would you have felt if you met us after that?"

"Dead."

"Exactly. You know we care for you. We created you, and gave you a piece of the Triforce. You are our brave hero. We don't want to frighten you."

They had a point. He would have been terrified to meet them. If he didn't know he was dead now he might have been terrified at that exact moment.

The Goddesses stood and the chairs all disappeared, except Link's.

"We have company" Farore said in a sing song voice, or thought.

Link saw a figure walking towards where they sat. As it got closer Link felt his blood run cold. What in the name of all that was holy was this person doing here? Link made a move for a sword that was no longer there. He growled in frustration, but then chose to run at the person

"I'll kill you Dark!" He yelled making a flying leap towards the shadow but was caught mid air around his waist by Din.

"Woah! There's that fiery spirit! He gets that from me." She said smiling at her sisters.

Link instantly felt a calm envelop his senses, again. He looked at Dark, and was shocked at how different he looked now. He still looked the same as Link, only his skin was pale like the moonlight, not dark as shadows. His hair was a soft silver, not black. In fact, the only similarity between this Dark, and the previous one, was the color of their eyes, a deep fire burning red.

This Dark looked at Link and then quickly looked at the floor shuffling his feet nervously. He looked almost...sad.

Nayru broke the silence "Link meet the real Dark. He is a little part of you. You see as a Hero,you had to be pure, and absolutely fearless. So Dark Link is all those parts of you we couldn't use. Ever notice when you get sad you feel numb? This Link here is all those unnecessary emotions like that. He was supposed to never be revealed to you. Also all those emotions were supposed to come flooding back after time reset. Somehow you got the feelings back, but Dark Link here stayed a physical being. I'm about to make myself look so unwise, but somehow Ganon found him, corrupted him, and made him an adversary to you. That might explain his deep love for the Sheikah."

Dark looked back up at Link with remorse "I can't take back what I did, but I hope you can forgive me."

Link walked over to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. It wasn't easy for him to say this, but he looked truly remorseful for his wicked deeds "It was never you. Your were corrupted. You have nothing to be sorry for."

Dark pulled Link into a tight hug. "Thank you! thank you"

"Crushing. Tight. Can't. Breathe" Link wheezed.

Dark dropped him with a hasty "I'm sorry!"

All the Goddesses were smiling. These two were perfect twins. Similar in their looks, but different in personality. They did have a present for Dark. Seeing as he was always meant to come back to them once time was reset. All those nasty emotions the guide for the Hero shouldn't have. He came back after the time reset. They always wondered where there little dark hero had run off to. They wouldn't show Dark Link his Dark Sheik right now, not in front of Link. He was too fragile right now.

"So when can I go back? I just know Sheik will want me back." Link said to Farore.

She smiled,but Din answered.

"When he harnesses the power of the Sheikah in the temple. His power will be virtually limitless to rival even us. If he can harness the power, save the temple, and Hyrule, and then turn his focus on you, you will return. If he ignores the temple, and turns to you first, his task is failed and you will officially die. Like I said we can't just go patching up Heroes. He has to prove himself first!"

These Goddesses don't play around. Link was sure straight to business Sheik, would cleanse the temple first. Then again, Link didn't know how heart broken Sheik was. He already knew love makes one do crazy things. All Link could do, was hope and pray Sheik had a sense of duty, over love.

Until the time came, the Goddesses invited Link and Dark (as he preferred to be called) inside the Golden palace to talk and get to know one another.

Link started to learn when Dark wasn't being controlled he was actually a really nice person.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N) After a few death threats, and some gentle coaxing, I finally devoted some time back to this story. So much feels this chapter has. I hope you all are enjoying it (which some have made obvious) and apologies for it taking so long for this chapter. I kind of pushed it aside for,awhile. I just don't want it to end I guess! **

It was bad enough hearing Zelda cry through the gossip stone, but seeing her holding onto Impa (who looked much better) for dear life as she sobbed, was enough to even get Sheik crying again.

He had his knees to his chest, holding the gossip stone in the palms of his hands in front of his knees. He was sitting next to the body of his dead lover. He didn't want to leave his side. Leaving his side would mean he was gone, and Sheik wasn't ready for that.

"Alright Nephew give us a status report." Impa said, still cradling a weeping Zelda.

"Before or after the bastard shadow raped me?" Sheik growled at the thought of the unpleasant memory.

He watched Zelda pick her head up, and snatch the gossip stone from her nurse maid. She pushed her face to the stone, and stared at Sheik.

"Goddesses Sheik! He raped you? Are you alright? I never should have sent you two, this is all my fault!" She dropped the stone, and renewed her sobbing.

Impa picked it up, and gave her nephew a look that said sympathy.

"And after that." She stated firmly. Sheik could tell she was upset, and didn't want to dwell on the subject.

Sheik sighed, and pulled his cowl down, and then straightned his legs out.

"Link showed up after that. Then he healed me, physically. Then he got captured. I had Dark by the throat, but then something strange happened. Time stopped, and I was lead deeper into the temple. I found the Sheikah burial grounds."

Impa looked shocked. "What was there?"

Sheik looked straight at her through the stone "My parents. Impa they told me my mission. They told me they are proud. They gave me a name. My mom..sh-she liked Link" Sheik had to take a moment so he wouldn't completely lose it again.

"I'm sorry my nephew. What name did they give unto you."

He managed a weak smile "Sheik. They also spoke of a cousin. I know now is not the time, but I am curious."

"Kafei. That is your cousin. Your mother and I had a sister who passed. He is older than you, and the hero. Link may have met him, he lives out in Termina."

"Wow." Sheik now had a name, and his love may have met him.

"We will talk of this later, Sheik." Impa said with a soft smile, and Sheik almost dropped the stone in surprise.

"Now you must go in the middle of the temple and focus, completely. Focus on the power of the temple. The Sheikah who reside their, the power of the sages, the blessings of the Goddesses, and use your body as a filter. This power will quiet the spirits within the temple, also repair and purify the temple. You will hold more power than the goddesses themselves Sheik. Please be careful, and don't make any stupid decisions."

"Alright. I will contact you when complete "

"Good luck, Sheik"

The connection ended, and Sheik slipped the stone between the wraps on his arm. He pressed a kiss to Link's forehead, and stood up. He walked, and stood in the middle of the temple. He took a deep breathe. He took his hands and put them palm up by his waist and slowly brought them up to each side of his chest before flipping them over and pushing them back down. He repeated this action, breathing in time, focusing on everything. The sounds of the temple, he felt the energy coursing through every part of the temple. He focused the energy bringing it to him.

He searched around finding the sages touch, and drew the power in from that. Light, forest, fire, water, shadow, and spirit. He also could see the sage that represented each temple, and also the seventh sage, Zelda.

Back at the Castle Impa and Zelda sat hand in hand, eyes closed focusing their energy to give to Sheik. In the forest, Saria was standing in the middle of her temple, palms upturned focusing her energy. Darunia stood in his temple. First bawled and head facing to the sky. Ruto, who was swimming in her temple, stopped and could feel something drawing on her power. It was Sheik, she relaxed and focused her energy. Nabooru was searching around her temple and stopped in her tracks. She closed her eyes, and sighed lending her energy as well.

It was all overwhelming for Sheik. Borderline painful, like fire pulsing through his veins, burning away at his body. He wasn't done. He now was seeking the blessings of the Goddesses. He focused harder, clenching his fists now as he shook from concentration and discomfort. He dropped to his knees in exertion. He opened his eyes and gasped seeing a swirl of colored energy encircling his body. He didn't break his focus though. He continued to seek the goddesses.

At the Golden Palace, Din stopped and quirked a brow. "Sisters, I believe someone is seeking us."

Nayru and Farore felt it as well. They walked over to their sister and they joined hands together. Humming softly, audibly.

Link dropped to his knees feeling weak. Dark dropped beside him "Link are you ok?" he asked, shaking his light

Suddenly a boy with long brown hair came flying down stairs.

"What's going on?"

Farore cracked open a eye, and looked at the boy. Long brown hair braided down his back, pale skin, and dark red eyes

"Sheik, be a dear and help dark get the hero out of here while we help your light"

The dark Sheik nodded, and gasped seeing the Dark Hero and his lighter half, but shook his head. He grabbed the blonde and lifted one arm over his shoulder, Dark followed suit. Sheik blushed and smiled "Hi, I'm Sheik's dark half." They began walking Link outside. Dark gulped audibly his cheeks turning pink "I'm Link's darker half. And I think I'm in love"

In the palace, the sisters hand in hand joined, and bestowed their blessing to the one calling for it. They disconnected hands and sighed.

"It's all up to you now Sheik." Farore said placing a hand on her chest "please don't make the hero stay with us"

Sheik dropped onto his side writhing now on horrible agony. He tried to breathe, but was now screaming as the energy coursing through his body burned like lava. It felt like someone ignited his insides and he was threatening to blow. He gripped at his hair tugging on it harshly as he screamed. He suddenly heard a calming voice in his head.

"Relax, become one with the energy. Don't let it corrupt you."

It was his mothers voice. He used every bit of his training to resume a standing position. Then it happened.

He completely relaxed and the energy no longer swirled angrily around him. Instead it went inside of his body, and now it was a part of him. He felt strong. Nothing in the world more powerful than him. A thought crossed his mind. He had so much energy now. He had an endless amount of energy at his disposal now. "Link.." his voice was hollow and disconnected.

He was unaware that his selfish, narcissistic attitude was beginning to corrupt his soul and the power he had. He walked over to where Link had died. He squatted by his lover "I could bring you back. We could run away together, forget this temple and live our lives. No more hurt, no more missions." he reached a hand out to touch Link "No more insufferable princess..." He trailed off, and something clicked

He never thought of Zelda, basically his sister, as insufferable. He stood quickly drawing his hand away from Link. No, corruption was overtaking him. His eyes softened, and he walked back to the middle of the temple. All the power anyone could hope for, but he couldn't put his feelings first. He had people depending on him. The same people who were lending their power to him right now. No, he couldn't let them down. He already failed to protect Link he wouldn't fail everyone else. He focused the energy, and pushed it outwards beginning to cleanse and repair the temple.

Back at the Golden Palace Link was brought too by a grinning Nayru "Pack your bags hero. Your going home."


	20. Reunited

**A/N) Y'all didn't think this was over right? Ha! There is at least 2 more after this one. I'm also considering a sequel. I really don't want to be finished with these two. I love them so much! Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter! I really hope you guys are enjoying this as much as me. **

At the golden palace:

Link was staring at Nayru, mouth agape, and eyes wide "Really?"

Nayru smiled outwardly, but chuckled at Link "Hero I'm the supreme being of wisdom. I don't lie. I don't think I'm allowed to, really."

Farore walked in, tossing her long green hair behind her shoulder. "Sheik fought over the corruption in his heart from the endless power, and felt a sense of duty. He became a true hero, when the hero was unavailable. As such, he will be granted one selfish wish."

"I know exactly what that wish will be!" Nayru said with a wink.

Dark walked in, hand in hand with his Sheik, who was blushing and giddy.

"What in Hylia?" Link asked, looking at the boy who looked kind of like Sheik, but was completely opposite.

"Oh, when we made Sheik your guide we took all those messy emotions from him. This is Dark's counterpart." Farore pointed to the dark Sheik half.

"Didn't Sheik get his emotions back, why isn't he kind of like this."

Din walked in with the answer "Vigorous Sheikah training. It drives emotion out of you. They are relatively buried, but we needed to be extra sure. Couldn't have our hero messing up. Anyways, we have to go. Say your goodbyes." The three sisters walked away.

Link walked over, and hugged Dark tight to him "I wish we would have had more time together. I'll tell Sheik all about you Dark. I will never forget you. I'm actually going to miss you."

The dark haired boy wiped the tears from his eyes "Thanks Link I really am sorry. I'm sure we will meet again someday. I am you after all."

"And you." Link turned, and hugged the dark Sheik "Keep Dark in line. Wish I could have met you earlier. I bet we would have been great friends."

Sheik giggled and blushed "I agree with Dark. We will meet again, Hero. Go to your love now. You will be empty without him. I know I missed mine. I can relate to how my light feels right now. Don't keep him waiting." He held Dark's hand tightly.

Sheik was kneeling on the floor in the temple. He was panting harshly, with his heart beating frantically in his chest. The floor underneath him was buoyant again. The water surrounding it pure. He succeeded in his mission, but expending all the energy given to him made him feel tired. He managed to move and sit, legs crossed on the floor. Just a few minutes to rest before contacting Zelda. Unfortunately, his mind kept wandering to Link. He already missed that goofy smile he got when he succeeded in a mission. His touch, oh goddesses he would never feel his lips, his hands all over him. Harsh to think his first time would be his last. No one would ever make him feel like Link did. He felt a twinge of pain in his chest again. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears.

Suddenly, a burst of the colors blue, red, and green shot into the temple. The light and color so vivid, Sheik had to cover his eyes. When he moved his hand, he scrambled to try and kneel. You didn't have to be a genius to know the Goddesses were standing in front of you. He heard a chuckle like wind singing through the trees, and the green haired goddess put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't move. You have saved Hyrule in place of the Hero of Time. You now have become a Hero. What was your desire before you overcame the corruption?"

Sheik knew exactly what she was talking about, and answered with no hesitation "I want Link back."

He then heard a chuckle like waves lapping at the shore "Knows what he wants. I like this. Consider it done."

"Really?" Sheik asked, it all seemed strange for the Goddesses to agree to this so quickly. Wasn't this some type of blasphemy?

The red haired Goddess rolled her eyes "Do you doubt our power?"

Sheik stared wide eyed at the Goddess, and shook his head "Then shut up. Your boyfriend will explain everything."

"Thank you again new Hero." Farore said with a wink.

They disappeared in a flash of light. Sheik scrambled over to Link, and sat on his knees. He waited for his hero with bated breathe. He watched as the hero was bathed in a golden light. His wounds knitting together. His whole body gaining it's color back, and even his tunic was repaired. The light faded, and he watched Link's hand twitch, followed by a pair of big blue eyes fluttering open.

There was silence. Red eyes staring unblinking and blue. The air slowly went from tense to soft, and Sheik pulled his cowl down, and smiled "Enough of this hero. Can we talk? This is getting ridiculous."

Link smiled, and tackled the Sheikah to the floor "I love you. I missed you so much." he smothered the boy underneath him in soft kisses. Sheik leaned up, and caught the heros lips with his own. They lie like that, mouths melding together in a passionate, love filled kiss.

Then Sheik broke the kiss "As much as I'm happy to see you, we have a princess to report to." He pulled out the gossip stone, and pushed Link gently off him. Link pouted slightly, but he understood. Sheik always was the down to business type.

"Zelda."

The stone began glowing, and Zelda's face appeared. "Sheik! I'm so proud of you! Job well done." She smiled, but her eyes were still sad and puffy

"Thank you princess. How is my Aunt?"

The stone turned around, and showed Impa standing up telling the Doctor she refused to spend one more minute in bed. He heard Zelda talk "Better than ever. She felt back to her old self the minute you finished." She turned the stone back to her face.

"Wonderful. I have good news also."

"Oh?" Zelda tilted her head, and almost fell to the floor when she saw Link, and his smiling face

"Oh Hylia! Link is that really you?"

"Well I hope so or we have bigger problem than we thought." The hero said with a smile.

"I thought...but how?" The princess was tripping over her tongue now.

"We will explain when we get there. We'll play the Prelude of Light, and walk from the Temple of time."

Zelda, still in shock, just nodded her head, and Sheik ended the connection.

He looked over at Link, and just smiled at him. Link was rummaging through his pack looking for his ocarina. Sheik pulled out his lyre, and just waited for his fumbling hero, just like he had many times before.

"Ahh here it is. I'm still getting used to being back." Link laughed, and put the ocarina to his lips, and looked at Sheik.

Sheik smiled, and looked at Link again still just so happy to have him back. He began strumming his lyre followed by Link playing his ocarina. It all culminated into a beautiful melody, until they were whisked away in a flurry of golden lights.

They landed on the pedestal in the Temple of Time and immediately where jumped on by a mass of golden hair. Zelda held the two of them closely, and sobbed heavily. They held her close and comforting. She let go of Sheik and clung to Link, fisting her hands in his green tunic, her chest heaving.

Link wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here. I'm real. I'm okay" He said patting her back

"Oh Link I'm so sorry. I can't say that enough."

"Let's get back to the castle. I have to tell you guys. I met the Goddesses themselves. It was incredible!" Link said, smiling when the two looked at him mouths agape.

He proceeded to tell them the whole story of meeting the Goddesses, and described what they looked like in detail.

"I'll have to get someone to paint and sculpt this. We could have an accurate representation of ths Goddesses." Zelda was so excited.

They got to the castle, and immediately went into the Study.

"You will never guess who else I met. Dark was there."

Zelda covered her mouth as she gasped, and Sheik narrowed his eyes

"How did that bastard escape from hell?"

Link shook his head "What he did is unforgivable, and he knows that. He was being controlled by Ganondorf. The Goddesses took all the impure thoughts, and feelings heros can't have, and made him. He really is me. There is also a dark you, Sheik."

Sheik quirked a brow, and stared at Link. At that moment, Impa walked in looking better than ever. She did something completely strange, and walked over holding Sheik in an awkward embrace.

"Proud of you Neph- I mean Sheik. Our ancestors smiled upon you. Princess, I hope this I'm not interrupting." She said looking at Zelda now

"No, please, this is quite endearing." She waved it off.

"Hey," Link was staring at Zelda, mouth agape "Why don't you correct her?"

"Impa has called me princess since day one. Like Sheik was nephew, and your hero. I can't change her, but I can you."

"So Impa, tell us of my cousin." Sheik looked up,hopefully at his Aunt

"Hero, does the name Kafei ring any bells?" Impa asked

"Hmm, yeah. Purple hair boy with red eyes. The evil in Majoras Mask turned him into a child. I helped him get his mask back, and he married Anju his fiancé" Link thought back to his time in Termina.

"Kafei was born before you, Sheik. His parents both died in the war, and in a fit of rage he escaped his duties to the royal family, and left. When he arrived in Termina he write me a letter after the Mayor took him as a son. He began dying his blonde hair to cover his Sheikah roots." Impa spoke calmly

"I wish I could visit him." Sheik said.

"I could take you, Sheik." Link looked hopeful

"No, I have duties and obligations."

"Wait, how did you suddenly learn of cousin?" Link asked.

"Oh, after grabbing Dark I was brought to the Sacred Burial Grounds. I met my parents, the named me Sheik, and well," Sheik looked away from Link "My parents really approve of you."

Link laughed "That is amazing! I wondered why Impa suddenly called you Sheik. How wonderful to have a name! Even if it is a but redundant."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Link to Hyrule's safety."

Everybody laughed as Link blushed scarlet.

Zelda stood "Well as interesting as this has all been, I am emotionally exhausted. So you two," she turned her gaze to her two new heros "Bed, we can continue this tomorrow."

The two boys nodded,and laced their fingers together before taking their leave.

As they walked Link looked at his red eyed boyfriend "The Goddesses said they made you for me. Dark, and his Sheik were too. We are soul mates. Isn't that great?"

Sheik inwardly sighed "Yes Link, although the concept is quite foreign to me, for dear of Din, I will agree. Although, I'm just glad to have you back, honestly." They entered their shared bedroom, and Sheik continued

"When I saw what happened I was so overcome with anger that I killed Dark without hesitation. Then I cried. Link, never in my life have I cried. Don't you ever die on me again!"

Link pulled his sheikah closer to him, and buried his face in the blonde hair. "I won't, I promise. I missed you terribly, and I never want go be away from you again"

Sheik wiggled from underneath him "Promise?"

"Not unless the goddesses tell me it's time." He leaned down and captured Sheik's lips with his own.

The two stood kissing passionately. Mouths and tongues melding into one entire entity. Sheik reached his hand up, and fisted his hands in Link's hair. He got onto the tips of his toes to meet Link better, who wrapped his arms around his waist holding Sheik tightly, and possessively.

They broke the kiss and stared at one another, breathless. Words were no longer needed between them. Link ripped off the dirty blondes cowl, Sheik removed his blondes hat.

Sleep was the last thing on their minds as their lips met again, in a heated kiss.

**A/N) if you don't know what the next chapter is going to be, you need your head examined! Honestly, it's obvious. So yeah I'm working on it I promise!**


End file.
